The Past of A Savage Nymph
by Amimi
Summary: After losing her former life as Relena, Larxene must make adjustments in her new form of life as a Nobody. Living with twelve other men may seem like total hell but is it really that bad? [ LarxenexAxel ] [ LarxenexMarluxia ] [ LarxenexDemyx ]
1. My Name is Larxene

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts, it belongs to Square-Enix..

**A/n: **This story takes off when Larxene joins up with the Organization XIII. It leads up to where Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories starts off. Has a bit of LarxenexAxel LarxenexMarluxia and LarxenexDemyx . I really hope you enjoy this. Please review.

**My name is Larxene**

Darkness… Darkness… It's everywhere where I look. Surrounding me, eating away at my soul. I'm scared, terrified even. I can't see myself anymore. My hands have faded but I keep trying to wave them in front of what I presume is my face. It's gone. Everything that is me… no everything that is Relena is dead now. She's gone and now I'm drifting. Drifting threw darkness, alone. I can't say for sure how long I was drifting, but I was sorrowful. I wanted it to end. If Relena is deceased then who am I? All I can remember is Relena. Time drifts by then suddenly I can't remember that name anymore. It's gone, completely out of thought, reason, and essence. Wait a minute. Something is wrong with me, no, something is missing from me. It's cold now. Why am I so cold? I have no body but I feel this chill, but that's impossible. I'm just air, a gentle breeze, or perhaps a cold drop of rain descending to the ground. Is this the afterlife? Am I in heaven or hell? So many questions left unanswered for I am the only one here. I'm alone… so alone. Longing for someone to be near me, wanting someone to talk to. What did I do to deserve this horrible lonesome suffering? More questions, no answers, just a mind preparing itself for insanity. Just as I felt my suffering would go longer a bright light flashed before me and I was whole again. Wearing deep blue jeans that fit tightly against my hips and thighs, a black tank top of leather material also fitting against this new form of body I had gained. Standing before a large beige colored mansion behind the front gate stood this reborn creature. Something seemed to be buzzing around in my head and at the moment then suddenly a dark form appeared before me.

Standing much taller than I, the figure's body and face exclusively covered from my sight. I didn't speak. I didn't know what to say, but I…

"Do you want to know?" he spoke in a gentle yet soothing tone.

As soon as those words escaped his lips my head quickly nodded once. His hand slowly lifted towards me. I felt no fear, no pain, just hope. Blurring slightly in front of me was the name Relena. Relena… Relena… Relena… It doesn't mean anything to me. It has nothing to do with me, but why do I get this feeling from that name. A feeling fear and pain. I hate it.

"You feel nothing… You can feel nothing… Do you want a meaning?" He asked me once again speaking in that gentle tone.

My electric blue gaze slowly shifted towards the ground as I nodded slightly. Just then the words began to move around my form before then cloaked male held his hand up in front of me once more. This time the name was different. It wasn't mine, or was it? I decided to speak up for once.

"Larxene…" I spoke in a soft tone still oblivious to what was going on, but I wanted a meaning. The name has slowly faded but it never left my mind. Engraved into my memory.

"A new you… Larxene you have been reborn into a life of darkness." He paused for a moment as two dark masses appeared behind him. "You are a nobody, a empty heartless shell, and you are number XII of the Organization XIII. Do you understand, Larxene?"

_Should I trust him? _The one thought that buzzed in my head, but he said I can feel nothing. I'm a nobody now. "I understand…" I replied calmly.

A dark smile could be seen with in the darkness of his hood. His hand lifted slowly as the others slowly moved his hand towards me, ordering the two behind him to approach me. One of them seemed to be more built than the other two, but all three of them had their face hidden. The two circled me, looking me up and down.

"First female member, huh?" The smaller one asked while stopping in front of me, leaning closer towards my face. "She's a bit short if you ask me, man, but you're always right when it comes to picking out new members."

_Short?! I'm not short! _

There it goes again, that buzzing in my head. I could feel my hair starting to stand on end. This feeling was constantly buzzing around in my head. It won't stop now and I can seriously feel my hair standing up. The bigger male stood behind me staying silent until I felt a light tugging at my hair then suddenly the buzz grew louder then stopped shortly afterwards.

"And what do we have here?" The form behind me spoke with an accent that was very noticeable.

"Antennas?" The one in front of me coughed out a laugh as he took hold of my hair, tugging lightly at the two extended strands of hair on my head. "Nymphy like…" he chuckles as he tugged at them.

"Will you two cut it out already?!!" I shouted loudly as lightning struck the ground next to me. I quickly glanced over towards it, gasping in total awe of this random act of nature. My eyes quickly look up towards the sky, but only to see a dark cloudless sky. "What in the world… "

"Whoa this babe's got an attitude, but the sparks are flying. So what do you think, Xaldin?" The figure in front of me spoke to the other behind me.

_Attitude?_

"Looks like no. XII is going to be our 'Savage Nymph'. Seems like a fitting name for you, but please let me know what you think Xigbar." He leaned off to the side looking back towards the other.

"Buggy looking hair and the element of lightning. Savage Nymph sounds great to me. And how about your thoughts, our great Superior?" Xigbar turns back towards the nameless cloaked figure.

The cloaked figure nods while fading away slowly. "No. XII Larxene the Savage Nymph… perfect. I'll send No. VIII to finish the job of introducing her to the others and filling her in on what this organization is about.."

As soon as his body completely faded away the other two faded shortly after him, leaving me alone once again. I waited there for No. VIII, leaning against the front gate of the mansion. Irritated from Xigbar pestering me by tugging my hair, but at least the buzzing in my head had stopped after that bolt of lightning. That's my element? Bringing my fingertips towards those two loose stands of hair, I felt an awkward buzzing sensation. As my hands lower down in from of my eyes I see sparks of electricity surrounding both of them. This power… feels good. It's strange but it feels electrifying. I can feel a smirk growing on my face as my hands tighten quickly, making a fist. Suddenly small dark sparks of lightning danced about my knuckles, forming four kunai knives in each hand. The knives matched the color of my hair and eyes. A bright yellow and a gorgeous electric blue sparking constantly with electricity. It had finally came to me as I gazed deeply at my new weapons that I, Larxene the Savage Nymph, would need to use this new power of mine very often. Time went on as I stood outside the gate, later deciding to practice this new skill of mine when suddenly a dark figure appeared before me, holding another dark cloak within it's grasp.

"You must be No. XII?" The figure spoke with a joyful sound in it's voice. The figure slowly lifted it's hands then pulls the hood down to reveal a fairly young looking man. Emerald green eyes gazed at me with small marks underneath them as he stepped forward, head covered in a mess of spiked red hair. "My name is Axel, A-X-E-L got it memorized?" he asked while holding the dark cloak he carried with him out towards me.

Taking it cautiously I gave him a quick reply. "Axel, huh? You must be No. VIII, am I right?" I asked while slipping into the cloak that had fit perfectly against my form. It was so warm, hot even, but I loved the feeling.

"Yep! That's me! No. VIII Axel of Dancing Flames. So what is your name, Nobody?" he asked while standing tall right in front of me.

_Nobody? Oh yeah… That's what I am now. _

"No. XII Larxene the Savage Nymph, L-A-R-X-E-N-E, got it memorized?" I laughed softly getting a feeling of joy from this moment, but the Superior said I cannot feel so this feeling must not be real at all.

"Hm? Very funny, Larxy. I guess things will liven up and maybe for once be a bit more interesting with a female around. This place has always needed a woman's touch." He smirked as he looked down at me only to see an electric current moving about in my eyes. "Oh? And she's feisty too? Another plus in the fun area."

His emerald green eyes narrowed at me as small flames burned within them. My eyes would widen on sight of this. He quickly took my right hand holding it up in front of him as he slipped his free hand behind his back, pulling out a pair of dark gloves. Placing one in his mouth, he slowly slipped the dark leather glove onto my right hand. Fitting each of my fingers into the right position. A slight blush appeared on my cheeks, too busy watching his actions to notice. His eyes glanced from my hand to my face, grunting on sight of my blushing he quickly pulled the other glove from his mouth. Taking my other hand he slides this one on quickly then lets go.

_He's strange, but in a good way. My stay here maybe very interesting for me if he is around. _

"There you go. Now then, we have much to do so lets hurry up and get this over with. I'm sure I'll be put to much more work later." He sighed while lifting his right hand off to the side of his form. A blur of darkness appeared, forming a dark portal. Axel then pressed his hand against my shoulder, giving me a light shove in the direction of it. "I'm sure you'll fit in just fine here."

As I stumbled into the dark portal I ended up in a very extraordinary place. It was a castle surrounded by vast fields of grass. Looking up towards the fortress in total awe, I stumbled back into the grasp of No. VIII. His hand would swiftly wrap around my waist, giving me the small push I needed to regain my balance. Suddenly he took my hand, leading me off into the castle in a hasty manner, gripping my hand tightly as we made our way. We stopped once we approached the door. He was still holding my hand and by then my face had already turned as red as the hair on his head.

This is so awkward for me. They one they call their superior told me I have not feelings. Am I really a nobody? Maybe I should ask Axel. I wonder if he has feelings…

Once I open my mouth to speak he simply shook his head as if he were reading my every thought. Heaving a soft sigh I turned away from him while he opened the door. We had entered the castle and to me everything seemed pretty damn dull. The entire room was white. No sign of color for miles besides the hair on our heads. Finally the redhead decided to speak to me.

"This is your new home. Oblivion Castle is where you'll be staying. You're number twelve so that means you'll be staying in the room with a number twelve on the door, which is also on the twelfth floor." He then took another deep breath, by then I figured he had a lot to explain to me so I took this time to focus on him. "Your job is here. You'll stay here until we get a mission that's when we will need your special powers, alright, Larxy?"

That pet name slowly dug its way under my skin. The more I thought about it the more it began to bug me. "That's Larxene… and I understand, but what is our goal? Why would my powers be needed? What is Organization XIII trying to achieve?" I asked him, not being able to hold back my urge to place my hand in contact with his shoulder.

He glanced at my hand then gave me an awkward look, allowing me to touch him none the less. "Our gold is to reach Kingdom Hearts. We'll be able to find our hearts then we can be whole again…"

That's when it hit me. My heart was missing and it explained everything that I was going through. My body feeling so cold, my cloak being so warm, and the sound of my heart beating was gone. Placing my hand over my chest I went to double check this fact. "It's gone…"

_I can't believe it took me until now to realize I don't have a heart!_

Just then Axel flicked my forehead, awakening me from my short trance I had slipped into. As I rubbed my hand against my forehead he moved on forward. He stopped for a moment then motioned me to come over to him. Making my way to him I couldn't help but put a small sway in my hips. I could tell by the way he lifted his brow at me that he noticed it. He smirked lightly before placing his hand on my head, messing my hair up gently. This action only upset me, but once I looked up to glare at him his face was only a few inches away from my own, smirking at me with such confidence.

"Aren't you a cute one, huh? But anyway listen up. The superior says once we get our hearts we could feel again and blah blah blah, stuff like that, alright!?" He explained while taking my hand once more, roughly tugging me into the side while opening a portal.

With a quick flick of his wrist, Axel had shoved me into the portal, following not far behind me. It was as if he were teasing me for my showing a minor attraction towards him. On the other side of the portal there seemed to be a meeting in progress. Thirteen tall chairs placed up against the walls of this circular room, with cloaked members sitting down staring at me. All of their faces where hidden within the deep darkness of their hoods. Thirteen chairs yet two people were missing. Seat number one and seat number thirteen were empty. Finally Axel stepped forward, placing his hand carefully on my shoulder, giving it a light squeeze before a dark mist began to cover my body. I began to panic, looking around quickly and making small cries in my frustration, and just as I began to freak out even more, I sat high up in the twelfth seat. Sounds of chuckling filled the room as the other's laughed at their frightened new comer. There it was again, that buzzing sound roaring loudly in the back of my head. My own embarrassment was provoking my element. Just when I thought a huge lightning bolt would strike down on all of them Axel quickly spoke up.

"Gentlemen, I give you the first female member of the Organization XIII, No. XII the Savage Nymph Larxene." He spoke loud enough for everyone in the room to hear him. Although I had found it odd that he was sitting on the right arm of my chair. His hand moved to messed my hair again only to be zapped by the electrical current moving about between my antennas. Axel quickly moved his hand towards his lips, lightly nipping at his injured finger. "As you can see she's a feisty one so I wouldn't want to get on her bad side or she may in fact kill you. This is the first time we have a female among us men so let's keep that in mind when we approach her. We don't have enough time to have a role call because I'm pretty sure I am interrupting his meeting so we'll just be on our way."

And with that our bodies phased out of the room quickly, reappearing in front of a door with the number twelve engraved in a silver plate, hanging up on the door. I figured that this was my room. Once I opened the door, just as the rest of the house was, my room was completely white. There was on small full-sized bed with a small table next to it. A white lamp sat on top of the table and across the room was a beautiful vanity, holding up a fairly large mirror. On the vanity sat a brush with brown bristles and a white handle.

This organization has no sense of style what so ever. Then again I was never one for bright pretty colors… or was I?

Axel stood there for a moment with his hands on his hips, looking about my room before taking a few steps backwards. "I'll leave you to get settled in. I'm sure I'll be needed at that meeting so I'll send someone else to your room to get you, alright?" He said with a cheerful tone in his voice, not even giving me a chance to reply. Waving his hand for a brief moment, Axel then disappeared from my sight.

**End of Chapter one **

Review please n.n


	2. My NonExistent Emotions

**A/n: **My favorite pairing has to be LarxenexAxel although I also like her paired up with a few of my other favorite Nobodies. I'm pretty sure if I lived in a Castle with twelve other men I wouldn't be bothered by it, unless it's somehow boring. Oh well let's start off now.

**My Non-Existent Emotions**

"They're always leaving me like this! I can't stand it! I bet it's going to take forever for the next member to get here!" I huffed softly slamming my door as rage began to fill my body. I hated being left out of the loop like this. Everyone seemed to have their part and their place in this organization except for me. But what else should I expect? I mean I just got here and I have no idea what I should be doing at the moment. Moving towards the bed I took a seat, staring blankly out towards the wall, and swinging my feet back and forth. It wasn't long until another figure had appeared into my room, face hidden in the darkness of it's hood just like the other's here. I'm the only female here so it was quite clear to me that the figure was male.

"I thought this place could really use a woman's touch." He said with this soothing enchanting sound in his voice. As he moved closer to him, he placed a rose on my lap before taking my hand, removing the glove slowly.

_Why does everyone keep saying this place needs a woman's touch. Is it really that bad? _

Suddenly, thin pale lips could be seen within the darkness of the hood, as the male would press his lips to my bare hand. While he moved away from me he removed his hood and the first thing I noticed then was his sapphire blue orbs, gazing towards with such an intense look. Rose petals would slowly fall down to the floor as he shook his pale rose colored hair loose. All of a sudden my room filled with the sweet smell of fresh flowers. The scent was absolutely astounding. "Such soft and smooth delicate fingers you have." He whispered softly to me while slipping my glove back over my hand.

It seemed I couldn't do anything for myself here. I could have put my own glove back on but I'm guessing this pretty boy is trying to charm me and I have to say it was working moderately well. Quickly I tug my hand away from him, giving him an enticing smirk before speaking. "And who might you be?"

_Is it humanly possible for a man to be this gorgeous?_

"No. XI the Graceful Assassin Marluxia as your service, No. XII. Your name was Larxene, was it not?" He asked me while crossing his hands over his chest. Marluxia was clearly taller than I was, I could tell even though I was sitting down. His body was reasonably built, yet his element was unknown to me. I saw fire in Axel's eyes, clearly he was the pyro of the bunch, but Marluxia would be a tough one.

"That is correct we have ourselves a winner!" I said sarcastically moving to my feet. As I moved closer to him, he lifted his hand grabbing hold of one of my antenna, giving it a small tug. "Hey!" I shouted as another large bolt of lightning struck down beside me, nearly striking him down.

He looked at me with slightly widened eyes while releasing my blonde antenna from his grasp. "Wow you are a feisty one aren't you?" Marluxia uttered, taking a few steps away from me.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Lately when people over step their boundaries with me I get this buzzing sound in my head. " I explained as I quickly adjusted my antenna, moving it back into place. I didn't really understand why my hair was standing on end like that. It was drawing too much attention to me and clearly the others can't keep their hands off of them. Sighing softly I look up into his sapphire blue eyes as sparks dance about my own electric blue orbs. "I can't control this power I have as of yet so I'll have to ask you to refrain from touching my hair." Once again I made myself laugh, just from the way I said it a small giggle was forced through my lips.

Marluxia smiled, loving the sound of my laugh although that wasn't the only thing he seemed to be interested in. "Don't worry about it, really. I remember the time I couldn't control my own powers. You'll learn how to control that spark of yours instantaneously, I'm sure of this." He replied letting out a quick chuckle of his own prior to placing his hand on my shoulder.

Right then and there I couldn't tell what I was feeling. The only girl in a group of thirteen men? I wonder if they're all this charming, but I knew I shouldn't get my hopes up. Marluxia and Axel seemed to be two pretty nice guys I could maybe relate to. The only ones who seemed to care about me at moment as well.

Care about me? That's a feeling so they defiantly can't care for me. It must be something else.

Finally I decided to ask about this whole matter of Nobodies not being able to feel any sort of emotion the way they were hitting me now. "Marluxia… Do we really not have feelings? I mean no emotions just blank and dull? If that is so I think there is something wrong with me." I became frustrated with this even more as my mind went in depth on this matter. Was I really a nobody or has my process to becoming one not yet completed?

A peculiar smirk painted across Marluxia's lips as he quickly jumped back, pressing his finger to the tip of my nose. "Just because we don't have hearts doesn't mean we can't feel. Sadly only a few others in the organization believe this to be so. Feelings come from the mind not the heart, my little Nymph." He explained as he moved around me slowly, looking over my body.

"Well that does make a lot of since. Thus the reason why my body feels so cold without this cloak on is because I don't have a heart bumping blood through my body. But I don't understand it, Marluxia. I do feel something flowing threw my veins, despite the fact that it does not warm my body." So many questions I had raging around in my head along with the loud buzzing, provoking my frustration.

Suddenly Marluxia took my hand, leading me off towards the door. The look on his face was very calm however there was some other sort of emotion that I couldn't quite put my finger on. "That, Larxene, is darkness. That's all I can tell you for now, but you must know something. You must never speak of this at all. If you do go on about this with the others, having feelings as you do. Something bad may happen to you. Those sort of thoughts are not taken kindly here." As soon as we stepped outside of my room, he pressed me back up against the wall, placing his index finger to my lips. "Just keep quiet about it."

I could feel my face heat up as a deep blush moved across my cheeks. Finally the buzzing had stopped but at that moment I felt relieved. Everything that had been poking at my brain had somewhat stopped. I nodded slowly, taking his finger with my hand. It was amazing to me how much smaller my hand was in comparison to his. Then again I was the only female here, it should have already occurred to me that I maybe the most fragile looking out of everyone. As I removed his finger from my lips, I could feel my cheeks cool down. "I understand."

Marluxia nodded slowly while opening a portal in front of me. "Now should be a good time for you to get some training in. Xigbar will be the one to help you with that." He whispered softly into my ear as he swiftly placed a gorgeous rose behind it. "Just be very careful because he will not go easy on you." With that he shoved me into the portal, waving lightly as I tumbled inside. . I had appeared to be back outside in front of the mansion I first saw when I got here, lying on the ground at the front gate. Abruptly, a pink diamond shaped crystal stopped before my very eyes. I tilted my head slowly before lifting my right index finger towards the strange object, floating in air.

"I wouldn't touch that if I were you, my feisty little friend!" Someone had shouted not far from me. As I looked up towards the tall figure standing before me, a golden gaze stared back at me. With an eye patch covering on eye he smiled brightly at me. Raven black hair with a few streaks of gray pulled back into a ponytail. The contraption in his gasp seemed very unfamiliar to me. "I hope you're not just going to sit there and stare at me all day, toots. Because if you don't move in a few seconds that thing right there is going to pierce through your skull." At that moment I quickly jumped to my feet, eyeing the pink diamond.

_It's not moving at all. Was he bluffing to get to me? And why is everyone calling me feisty? _

"Oy, Larxene-chan! You might want to run away! Those things are homing!" Shouted Axel who was leaning over the brick fencing, watching my little training session.

Gasping I quickly ran away from the floating object before it quickly darted towards me. As I looked back towards it, I could see it closing in on me. Pinching my eyes closed in fear, I hoped that my body would just fade away so the shot would miss. All of a sudden my body turned into a black mist, causing the shot to go through my body and hit the ground. "Jeez! Are you trying to kill me!?" I shouted loudly while thrusting my hands to my sides, causing bolts of lightning strike down around my body.

"That's the idea, babe. If you can't hold your ground against me for five minutes then within three minutes I _will_ kill you. I'll give you a warning just this once, but I think you should move now and move quickly." With that he pointed his weapon towards me, firing several pink diamond shaped bullets at me.

_I can barely control my powers on my own. How the hell am I going to last five minutes?!_

As I turned to run something as struck my cloak, pinning it to the ground. Lucky for me the snagged fabric of my cloak caused me to tip over, allowing the other shots to miss my body. The whole thought of dying again after given a second chance like this was something I was not willing to settle for. Suddenly more pink bullets were headed my way and fast. I panicked while rolling to the side as the bullets missed me once more however more were on the way. Feeling my body tense up I quickly pushed both hands out in front of me. "NO!" I shouted loudly as an electric current moved up my arms, creating some sort of electric force field in front of my body. At this moment I had realized the damage I could be doing with this power. That if I focused enough on my target maybe I could be the one to take him out. The buzzing in my head grew louder as my body quickly faded.

"That's it! You got it!" Axel shouted from the front gate, still watching over me. With him watching me like this made me feel even more confident.

Forcing my hands out to each side, I focused that current to my hands once more, forming four kunai knives in each hand. "This is too easy…" I mumbled softy trying to build up my own confidence. To be honest I was terrified. How much longer can I dodge those moves? It doesn't even feel like a minute has gone by even. Without warning I was struck down, my body sent tumbling until my back slammed up against a near by tree. A bullet had passed through my right shoulder with such force and the pain from the hit was no better. I wasn't focusing my mind on him thus my guard was let down enough for him to hit me. Avoiding him was my goal. Just last five minutes, no more and no less.

"Come on, babe! You said something about this being easy! Get your head in the game or I will kill you." Xigbar said as his body phased away from my sight. "MOVE! MOVE! MOVE!" His voice echoed from every direction only to frighten me even more.

Finally I snapped. This hole thing was only pissing me off and the more pissed I become the louder that damn buzzing in my head gets. Louder and louder! It was so annoying and it was keeping me from focusing on Xigbar. Bolts of lightning began to strike down at random. I could feel this power building up inside of me, and it felt amazing. The sound of Xigbar was heard, but this time he didn't sound the same. It was a faint grunt. One of my bolts must have landed on him. As soon as he became visible to me once more, I threw my kunai in his direction. Sharp electrifying blue kunai passed through his body as he phased to dodge them.

"D-dear god, she actually h-h-hit him." Axel stuttered while leaning a bit closer. His emerald green eyes were glued to me however I didn't notice.

A smirk had graced my lips wanting more of this feeling. I couldn't help but laugh loudly. The sound of my laughing was almost psychotic even. Echoing louder and louder as my form slowly lifted from the ground. More bolts of lightning striking around me, booming and destroying whatever lay in its path. It felt so exhilarating, so remarkable, and this power was mine. As my body continued to rise up, more bullets were fired at me, only to be turned into dust by _my_ lightning. "It's useless!" I giggled while creating one large orb of electricity in front of me.

Just then something struck me on the back of my head, sending me flying face first into Axel, knocking him off of the front gate. "Whoa now. Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I admit you do have some skills, babe, but you seem to have a focusing problem. Anyway your five minutes are up, seems you've spent most of the time laughing and striking your lightning down at random. Congratulations! You have passed the training, toots! You two play nice now!" Xigbar smirked as he snapped his finger, opening a portal, and leaving me and the pyro alone.

A hand gently lay against my head, petting me softly while my face was pressed to something firm, slowly rising and falling. As I glanced up I came face to face with Axel. My face instantly turned several shades darker as I gazed into those emerald green orbs. "You did good! Got a bit out of control towards the three minute mark but still none the less you did very well." Axel praised me with such kind words I could feel my face heating up even more. I didn't know if it was the fact that he is a pyro or my feeling of embarrassment bringing such warmth to my cheeks. He was so close to me I could feel him breathing warm breaths against my flesh. My mind urged me to lean in closer and steal a token of affection from him, but before I could he merely shoved me off of him in an impolite manner.

Before I could get up and scold him about his ill-mannered act another cloaked member tackled me down. "HIIIIII!!!" A bubbly voice could be heard from within the darkness of the hooded stranger. Just then lips were pressed up against mine. Thin, moist, smooth lips with a lingering sweet taste took away this new body's first kiss. I quickly began to push the other away yet its grasp only grew tighter around me. Once our lips were parted, I could feel something nuzzling up against my chest, causing me to blush horribly. "She's so pretty! AXELLLLLLL! Can I have her!? Please?!"

Axel began laughing loudly, almost tipping over from the strange member's actions. "I'd let her go if I were you, Demyx. Larxene is very feisty." My body suddenly let out an electrical charge, shocking the strange one until he released me. As Axel watch the grin on his face would only grow larger while watching this. "I should have stopped you before you touched her!" He chuckled softly while taking my hand and lifting me to my feet.

_WHO THE HELL IS THIS?_

The other member slowly moved to his feet, removing his hood revealing an equally attractive face. At that moment I could only imagine what the other's would look like more and more. Short blonde hair, spiked high up with a few loose strands of hair dangling down over his forehead. Soft blue eyes that held small water like ripples within them and a mullet? "My name is Demyx! I'm number… number… VIII! Wait no that's Axel's number! Um… I'm number…darn I always forget this!" He paused for a moment lifting his hand up to count on his fingers. My eyebrow slowly lifted at this. He must not be the brightest in crayon box. "Oh yeah! That's it… Oh darn I just forgot it again!" He sighed softly as a dark blush moved over his face, seeming to be embarrassed.

"I'll just introduce you myself, Dem. Don't sweat it." Axel said kindly, placing his right hand on Demyx's shoulder while moving the left over his own chest. "No. IX the Melodious Nocturne Demyx, in other words our water boy." Axel explained while grabbing my hand once more, tugging me closer to Demyx. "And this my friend is No. XII the Savage Nymph Larxene…"

I tried to give Demyx a soft smile yet the expression on my face was more frightened then soft. This guy really gave me the creeps. As I extended my hand towards him, he grabbed hold of my wrist, tugging me into another tight embrace. Once again his lips were sealed against my own, causing yet another horrid blush graced my cheeks. Ocean blue orbs were hidden behind his eyelids as my electric blue gaze was mentally burning a whole through his skull. I gave him another electric charge as I did before though this one a bit more powerful than the last. He would wince but his lips would not move in inch. At last, I gave him a rough shove, causing him to release me. "You're a really good kisser! Mm'hm! That was the second kiss I ever had from a girl. I have a rubber ducky named Sue and I give her lots of kisses all the time!" Demyx said cheerfully while placing his hand against my chest, gripping lightly. "Wow! You have boobs!"

In the corner of my eye I could see Axel slapping his forehead and heaving a heavy sigh. This guy seemed very childish so I decided to treat him as such by removing his hand and slapping it as hard as I could. Demyx yelped loudly before running behind Axel, whining and clinging to him. "Don't you ever kiss me or touch me there again. Do you understand me, No. IX?" I quickly shot a frightful glare at him, causing him to hide his face behind Axel's mess of red hair.

"Y-Yes, Ma'am." He yelped once more then slowly settled down as Axel messed the Melodious Nocturne's hair. I watched the two for a moment still glaring towards the water boy before turning away. Demyx just pushed himself off of my good side, yet apart of me thought it would be too harsh to do such. He's just childish and I knew I would have to give him time to realize that he needs to respect my personal space. Heaving a soft sigh I closed my eyes slowly, giving the two a kind smile, but before I could say anything Demyx had grabbed my right arm and tugged me off into a portal. "Let's go have some fun!" He chuckled while pulling me and Axel along with him.

As I stumbled out a hand quickly grabbed my shoulder, pushing me back up against a brick wall. That's when I had first laid eyes on Twilight Town. The sun setting off in the horizon, making all the building look magnificent. I could even see the old mansion, although once I glanced down I became light headed. How did I not notice before how high up I was? My body quickly became weak causing me to slip over the edge. Just then Axel's arm quickly looped around my waist tugging me back up into his arms. He would lean back, holding me close to his frame. The look on his face seemed very serious. His hands would merely spin my body around, lifting me up and setting me down in a sitting position on the edge then he and Demyx sat at each side of me. With Axel on my right and Demyx on my left I was sure if I tipped over again one of the two would catch me. When I turned my head around I noticed a large clock behind my back. It seems we were sitting on the top of a clock tower. I turned my head back around slowly to see blue ice cream in front of my face, in the shape of a rectangle.

"Try this, Larxene! It's really good!" Demyx said while holding the ice cream up to my lips. Since I've been here the only thing I've tasted was Demyx's lips. Once more it was another first for this body, it's first taste of something edible. I licked the ice cream quickly picking up a salty yet sweet taste. As strange as those two flavors sound it was actually quite refreshing. Taking the ice cream from the other I began to suckle on the side of the rectangular shaped treat. "Pretty good, huh?" The Nocturne would grin while handing Axel some ice cream as well.

I parted my lips from my sweet yet salty treat to reply. "Best thing I've ever tasted." I smirked locking my gaze onto the Nocturne. He didn't really have much of a taste although I did pick up a small hint of the sweeter side of this ice cream. This could only mean that he consumes a lot of this ice cream. My eyes slowly shifted towards the pyro, watching him as he stared of blankly, suckling against his ice cream. He seemed to be in deep though about something and the look on his face only made me curious to what he was thinking. However every time I laid my eyes on him I would only want to move even closer to him, but there was absolutely no space between us. The pyro and the nocturne both were shoulder to shoulder with me. Well more like shoulder to arms being that I'm much shorter than the two.

Emerald green eyes shifted towards me as the brow over them lifted slowly. "Something wrong, Larxy?" He asked while adjusting one of the antennas on my head. This time I held back my power, keeping myself from zapping him. I shook my head slowly looking off into the distance now with a deep crimson blush heating up my cheeks as I continued to eat my ice cream.

At this moment I had realized Demyx was being too silent. I turned towards him only to see him shove ice cream into his mouth. Devouring the ice cream, wooden stick and all. The look on my face was a mix of things. Disgusted, surprised, and a bit terrified. His head slowly tilted back, staring off blankly into the sky. Suddenly he started screaming loudly, gripping his hands to his head, and kicking his feet. "OH MY GOD IT'S SO COLD!!!" He shouted loudly before flailing his arms about. Without any warning his hand slapped against my back shoving me off of the clock tower.

My body twisted around quickly until I was looking up to see Axel and Demyx becoming smaller and smaller in my line of vision. I didn't scream but the look on my face was horrified. Dying was something I wasn't ready for. Not yet when I've just got a second chance. All of a sudden my vision became blurred and I couldn't breathe. A few bubbles escaped my lips holding what little air I've had in my lungs. It seems I was sitting in an orb of water, moving back up the clock tower sluggishly. That's when I heard this enchanting sound. It was music…

Demyx stood directly in front of the tower with a levitating sitar in front of him, gently plucking his fingers along the strings. The more he played the closer the liquid sphere I was contained in would move closer and closer to them. As so as the sphere was at eye level with Axel, he reached his hand in pulling me out, and setting me down next to him. There wasn't a drop of water on my body. The liquid sphere still kept its form until Demyx stopped play, letting his sitar disperse into a thin mist of bubbles. Along with the sitar went the sphere, dispersing in the same fashion. "Heh, I'm sorry, Larxy. I'll take note not to eat my ice cream too fast with you sitting right next to me." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Sadly for Demyx that whole act scared the hell out of me. I grabbed hold of the collar of his cloak, slamming his back up against the clock. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" I shouted loudly as lightning struck down next to us. The nocturne shrieked loudly, but lucky for him Axel had pulled me away from him.

"It was an accident. Jeez, Larxene, cool your jets." The pyro stated while tugging me over to the other side of him. "Besides if you didn't realize already… you can phase into darkness and reappear in a different location. You could have saved yourself. Lucky for you, Demyx was quick on his toes with saving you." Axel explained before lifting his right hand, opening another portal. "Let's get going before someone falls off again."

I let the two enter on ahead of me while I stood behind gazing into the portal. Axel was right, I've phased around before during my training with Xiggy. Rather than embarrassing myself even more around Axel I decided to just call in a night and head on to bed. Turning my body away from the portal I began to focus on my room, picturing every detail in my head. The metal plate on the door, the vanity, and the blank boring white walls. My body slowly began to fade off into a dark mist. I reappeared in front of my bedroom door, gazing at the metal plate with No. XII engraved on it. As I opened the door another cloaked member a little shorter than I walked past me with a young girl. The look on the child's face was despair and she seemed miserable. Long blonde hair and deep blue eyes, although when she looked at me she smiled and waved. She was the only one I've seen not wearing a cloak. I figured she wasn't a member being how the other's told me I'm the only female in Organization XIII. The cloaked male gave me a slight nod while moving on. I couldn't help but wave towards the young girl, feeling that it would brighten her day. Upon disappearing from my vision I slipped into my room only to find a pair of white pajamas set out on my bed.

In the process of unzipping my cloak a chill quickly hit my body. "Damn! It's so cold in here." I whined softly while removing my cloak, baring the cold feeling. As I lifted my tank-top up, Axel and Demyx appeared in front of me.

"Hey Larx--" Axel paused, as his jaw quickly dropped. His hand would hastily moved in front of Demyx's eyes that just so happened to be looking off in space. My eyes widen instantly as Axel's eyes lay upon the raven black brazier of mine. "Oh… um… m-my… well I'm really sorry… We'll be g-going now…" The pyro stuttered as he grabbed hold of the nocturne immediately then phases them both out of the room.

With a deep blush taking over my face I lowered my top and slipped the pajama shirt on over it. Flailing my arms about before flopping down onto the bed. The pajama top was way too big for me. I was practically swimming inside it. The sleeves went down to about mid-thigh on me and the rest of the shirt went down hanging slightly above my knees. I shivered while slipping into the pants which seemed to fit snuggly, although the pant legs were a little too long. After rolling the up a bit I flopped back in my bed with my legs hanging over the edge. The same crimson blush never left my cheeks. "Axel…." I whispered softly while moving my hands to those flushing cheeks of mine. "You… stupid jackass."

**End of Chapter Two**

Review Please!


	3. Sparks Fly

**A/n: **Lately my mind has been dancing about on four different things that should happen in this chapter. I couldn't make up my mind so I decided to throw them all in. After getting a few reviews I decided to jump into action and work on more right away! I've started this fic a long time ago and saved it to a disc before my laptop crashed on me. I just started working on it again and the ideas are firing off everywhere. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Sparks Fly**

After my little ordeal with Axel I had fallen fast asleep, tossing and turning throughout the night until I was awoken by a bubbly chuckle. As I opened my eyes a pair of ocean blue orbs gazed back towards me. I slowly began shifting my body away from the intruder, however I was quickly grasped and pulled against the other's frame. Moist lips quickly press against my cheek before inching towards my own. By then I had noticed who the intruder was, being none other than the Melodious Nocturne. There was no way for me to escape such a tight grasp. The childish nocturne was determined to steal a kiss from me, puckering up his lips almost looking like a fish out of water. I leaned back quickly, away from the incoming kiss. My head began buzzing loudly as a large bolt of lighting stuck down on both me and the nocturne, sending him flying across the room.

"What the hell are you doing in my bed!?" I shouted loudly at him, pointing a finger sending another large bolt of lightning to the nocturne. A loud yelp would pass through his lips as his body began convulsing about on the floor. The buzzing grew louder in my head although at this moment I had enjoyed it. This power of mine was given to me for some sort of destructive use. I continued sending bolts of lightning towards the other, laughing sadistically until he phased out of my room. Once he left I let out a soft giggle, standing up and heading off towards the small bathroom placed in my room.

I took a quick shower, giggling the whole time from the exhilarating feeling of power that came over me. Finally I was able to direct my lightning attack instead of striking down at random. I'm even able to phase to anywhere I want to go. This was all turning out to be the perfect day for me. I stepped out of the shower, with matted down locks of blonde hair, leaving it there, too lazy to slick my own hair back. With my eyes glued against the mirror I slipped a towel around my form, gazing at my face. Beads of water rolled down my cheeks as I admired the way my hair looked when down against my pale features.

_I wonder if Axel would lik—_

My right hand quickly struck across my cheek roughly at the though. "Jeez! That jerk isn't worth your time! Besides… you can't feel anything." I sighed softly, talking to myself. I quickly got dressed, moving into my cloak quickly. While standing in the middle of my room, I gently placed my leather gloves over my slender fingers. Just then a dark mist appeared in front of me. Thin ribbons of dark mist danced about before fading away, revealing my new visitor.

Axel stood there before me with his arms crossed over his chest, peering down upon me with a saddened emerald gaze. His lips would part quickly trying to push words out, but all I heard were a few small cracks coming from the back of his throat. Tanned cheeks began growing an even darker shade as he continued to choke on his words, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I'm… terribly sorry about the other day. Really, I mean you're the only girl here. I knew I should have knocked or something." He spoke softly before biting down roughly against his lower lip.

I instantly flushed a deep crimson color, lighting up my pale face as I quickly nodded, not knowing if I myself could reply with words. My hand quickly brushed the wet blonde locks behind my ears while we kept out eyes locked on another. Like two teens with a high school crush we stood there blushing intensely. Suddenly the look on Axel's face became serious as he stepped closer to me. His right-gloved hand hesitantly lifted up, moving towards my corresponding cheek. The warm feeling of his touch would only make me blush even deeper, leaning into it as he leaned downward, bring his face closer to mine. His eyes quickly darted back and forth between my electric blue orbs and my small lips, licking his own lips hungrily. At this moment I could feel his heated breaths hitting my lips now only a few inches away. "A-Axel…" I stuttered his name softly, only causing him to snap back into reality from the sound of my voice.

Without any warning my body was roughly pushed back, bumping up against my vanity chair. A soft chuckle could be heard from the other. His expression back to his normal cocky smirk. "I heard you attacked Demyx this morning. He ran into my room in tears." He smirked, crossing his arms over his chest, staring back at me as I shot him a fearful glare.

Still blushing deeply, I slammed my left hand against the vanity table while an electrical current rolled down my arm. "He crept into my room and got in bed with me! And on top of that he tried to kiss me again! I had every right to… it was unwanted affection." I growled at him, quickly moving my hand over my crimson face.

_I want your affection, not his…_

Once that thought hit my mind I quickly turned away from him. "If that's all you came here to say then you can go on and get the hell outta of my room." I whined, moving my hand quickly over my mouth. That was a childish move. Whining because I didn't mean what I said. I wanted him to stay, I wanted him close, and I wanted his touch.

As I stood there panting and looking down at the small crack I had made on the table, I felt a gentle brushing against my hair, tugging it gently. I could feel the heat radiating from his face as he leaned down over my shoulder. "I like… your hair like this. It's cute…" He whispered softly into my ear with heated breaths before quickly fading away.

A shiver danced its way up my spine as I groaned softly. He enjoyed making me squirm like this. Teasing me then leaving me with the lingering thought, playing over and over again in my head. "Jerk…" I muttered, running my finger along the jagged lines of the damaged table, and using my free hand to slick my wet hair back. Standing there glancing over the table constantly, I soon laid eyes on a magenta colored rose, laced with a small electric blue ribbon. Picking it up, I examined the flower closely. Suddenly I picked up the scent of the Graceful Assassin. "Must be from, Marluxia… " I sighed softly, taking another good whiff of the rose, enjoying its fragrance.

I placed the rose down over the crack in the table. Letting a few curious thoughts drift about my mind as of why I received this gift. My eyes slowly shift towards the door, making my way over to it then grabbing the knob. I quickly jumped out of my room, pressing my back against the door and leaving all that happened in there behind me. Closing my eyes I took a deep breath getting ready for what the day will hold for me. Knowing how things have been going so far, something bizarre could happen at any moment. I pushed myself up and away from my door only to crash into another cloaked member, a bit shorter than I. Books flew up in the air, crashing down on us both. I groaned softly before catching a glimpse of the other's face. Slate colored short hair, covering one eye while the other showing the same slate color gazed back at me. We sat there for a few minutes staring blankly at another with a mountain of books scattered on top of us.

"I'm sorry… I wasn't paying much attention to what I was doing." I quickly apologized, grabbing a few books; eyes widening on sight of how many books the other had with him.

"You must be, No. XII. Larxene… Our first female." He spoke in a low voice, grabbing a few books himself. "I'm No. VI the Cloaked Schemer, Zexion." The tone in his voice didn't seem to change at all as he slowly moved to his feet. He jumped a bit, adjusting the books, now covering half of his face only showing his eyes over the tall stack of books. "Can you walk with me to the library? I need a bit of assistance. "

It was the least I could do, being that this whole mess was my fault for not paying attention. I gave him a slow nod, taking a few of his books to reveal his face. He walked on ahead of me, keeping silent through out the entire walk. Even I stayed silent, following shortly behind No. VI, too busy taking in every bit of the castle I haven't seen. Still it was all boring, every last thing colored white. This place really did need a woman's touch. After trailing down several flights of stairs I groaned softly, yet not loud enough for him to hear me. Really did we need to walk? He could have easily opened up a portal taking him right to the library.

A soft chuckle is heard from the short male as he glanced back towards me. "I hope you're taking everything you see in. I was told to show you around. I just thought I'd drop my books off while doing so…" He said faintly, turning his head away.

I blinked a few times, glancing around even more, trying my best to memorize everything. He made a sharp turn into a dim room setting the books down on the table. Another member sat on a deep navy blue sofa holding a comic book firmly in his hands. He seemed horrifically built. Even his cheeks seemed muscular. "Larxene, this is No. V the Silent Hero, Lexaeus and Lexaeus, this is our No. XII the Savage Nymph, Larxene" Lexaeus gave a small not before glancing back towards his comic seeming more interested in cartoons then me. I merely rolled my eyes to the side, replying with a nod of my own. Zexion walked over to me taking the books from my grasp, setting them down on the table. "Just make yourself at home… I'm sure once you settle in you'll be receiving a few missions."

While Zexion went on, I walked around the library, not listening to a single word he was saying. Every book neatly tucked away in alphabetical order. I wondered if all the books would only hold things about the Organization, however I was wrong. Just like any old Library there were all sorts of books. Action, Adventure, Drama, Romance, Horror… I froze running my finger across the book, letting my finger run over the engraved text along the side. "Marquis de Sade…" I whispered softly as Zexion went on about other places in the Castle. I don't think he had realized I wasn't paying attention to him. There was something about this book that captivated me. As I looked over the book I decided to read over the summery. "Torture… murder… rape…"I quickly put the book back, rolling my eyes off to the side, making sure no one saw. Zexion had shot me a glare just realizing I wasn't paying much attention to him at all. He turned away from me, waving a hand as if to say 'It's your problem now.'

Heaving a heavy sigh, I glanced back over to the book, moving further away from the book. As I backed up I bumped into yet another member. A loud crash is heard, glass shattering all over the floor. When I turned around jade green eyes burned into my skull, almost bulging out of their sockets. "Watch where you are going, you imbecile!" The other shouted loudly at me. Long light sand colored hair draped over the other's shoulders. He looked much older than the others did and along with the old look came the old fart attitude. " Who let this ill-mannered girl in here? " He growled loudly, grabbing hold of my right arm, jerking me towards him.

His grip on my arm was freezing cold. I could even feel the stinging chill through my cloak. This guy really had an attitude problem and I wasn't going to let him get away with it. Sparks of lightning flickered within my electric blue orbs as I hissed loudly at the older man. "It was an accident, damn it! And look at yourself! This is now how you treat a lady!" I hissed even louder, tugging my arm free from his chilling grasp. "Don't ever put your hands on me again or I'll strike you down" I yelled loudly trying my best to seem intimidating, although this didn't work. His right hand was now held up over my head ready to strike me. The buzzing quickly came back to me even louder than before.

Before either of us could strike another Axel had appeared in front of me, taking the slap across his face. I winced at the sound as it echoed about the library. The room fell dead silent as Axel's head slowly turned back towards the old man with a smirk over his lips. "Vexen! Demyx can slap much harder than that!" He chucked softly while brushing his fingertips against the reddened handprint on his cheek. Axel shifted his hips, placing all his weight on one side of his body as he licked his lips slowly. Vexen let out an awkward chuckle prior to glaring at Axel. The pyro would only lean closer to Vexen with a glare that was even more intimidating. "Let's just put it simple. She's another member of this Organization. No. XII the Savage Nymph, Larxene… L-A-R-X-E-N-E got it memorized? If you so much as lay a finger on her… I'll have to kill you. It was an accident, no need to get your little senior diapers all in a bunch." Axel teased before taking my hand, tugging me lightly as he moved towards the door.

Vexen rolled his eyes, letting out a small groan. "If she gets in the way of my experiments I'll have no choice but to terminate her." He grunted softly, kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces of glass. "I am working on my new prototype. I hardly doubt you could get permission to carry out such blasphemous act when I'm needed for my intelligence. "

Axel smirked, enjoying their little argument. "She's way more useful than you are. Your puppets always fall apart anyway. We could always replace you… " He snickered as he tugged me closer to his form then stepping back into a portal behind him. My hands grip down lightly against his cloak, pressing my form into his to feel his warmth. It was exactly what I wanted, a moment just like this with his warm body against my own. He gave me a light pat before my hand was grabbed. My form quickly slipped away from him into the grasp of another as we slipped out of the portal into a long white hall.

"Hiiiiiiii, Larxy-kins!" said that oh so familiar bubbly voice. As I glanced up slowly thin moist lips would press up against my nose.

_The Nocturne…_

I sighed softly, pushing away from him only to be tugged even closer. "I know you're sorry for hurting me this morning! Don't worry about it, sweetie! I've been shocked several times before when I stuck a fork in a sparking outlet thingy!" He squealed softly, planting several kisses all over my face. Hearing a soft groan, I glanced over to see Axel walking off ahead of us. He seemed upset… no more like jealous. "Axeeeeeeel!! Wait for us!" Demyx shouted towards the pyro as he took my hand dragging me down the hall with him.

Axel glanced back towards us, lifting up his right hand to cease our motion. He would wiggle his index finger side to side before a mist of darkness came over his body. "I have a mission to deal with. Demyx you take care of her until I get back." He spoke softly with a slight smirk over his lips. This smirk was his way of teasing me. Though speaking to Demyx his eyes were directly on me. He gave a small nod towards me. "See you later…." The pyro would chuckle softly before fading away.

"Uh, Axel, don't go…" I called out to him, reaching my free hand towards the fading darkness. How foolish of me to do such an act in front of No. IX. Shifting my eyes over slowly I spotted Demyx giving me a serious look. "Um… Excuse me… Demyx can you let go of my hand." I said nervously, blushing lightly from the serious look.

The nocturne would snicker, tugging me closer to his form then dipping me down quickly. "You like him don't you?" He asked, grinning with enjoyment as he toyed me as well. Blushing instantly I turned my head giving the childish nobody no reply. His gloved hand moved up towards my cheek slowly, gently caressing my cheek with his thumb. "Yer all red now. I guess you do. Sucks for you that I'm your boyfriend an all." His grin grew even wider, letting out a small giggle. With one hand holding the small of my back and the other placed to my cheek, the nocturne moved in closer.

Easily figuring that he was going in to steal yet another kiss from me I quickly acted. "I don't think Sue would like me anymore if I stole you form her. Rubber duckies are hard to come by these days." I giggled nervously as a buzzing sound buzzed lightly in my head, causing my antenna to lift up slowly. He froze quickly, dropping me to the ground instantly. I landed right on my behind, squeaking loudly. "Ow! Jeez you didn't have to drop me." Groaning I glanced up towards him only to see his eyes full of tears.

"I'M A HORRIBLE BOYFRIEND!" He yelled loudly before taking off down the hall, gripping his hands to his blonde locks of hair. "SUE I'M SO SO SORRY!" The nocturne continued to scream until completely out of my sight.

_I guess a rubber duck is more important. At least it got him away for now. _

There I was standing alone in the hall, staring off blankly in the direction the nocturne ran off in. The thought of Axel constantly danced about within my mind. I found it odd for having this feeling of attraction towards him. Knowing if I had a heart it would be racing now just from the thought of him being so close. A soft grumbling is suddenly heard as I moved my left hand over my stomach. "I guess I'll go grab a bite to eat… Now the kitchen…" I heaved yet another sigh, focusing my mind on the kitchen door. The white swinging doors and the delicious scent escaping them. My form quickly faded away into darkness. It seemed I had really picked up on the whole teleporting thing, however I was wrong. I had appeared over the kitchen table in a horizontal position, gazing down at the table with cards neatly placed in rows. "Oh no. " I managed to mumble out before my body collapsed onto the table, sending the cards flying across the room.

As I glanced out, my eyes met up with yet another sapphire blue gaze staring back at me. "You must be our new member, am I correct?" The male spoke with a very noticeable accent. It was… charming and different. I blushed in embarrassment, nodding quickly towards him. The male would lean back in his seat, wiggling his gloved fingers about. The scattered cards quickly faded away reappearing in his grasp before slipping up the sleeve of his cloak. "Don't worry about it, my friend. No harm done." He spoke kindly towards me as he brushed his fingers though fairly short blonde hair. This is the first time I've seen an Organization member with facial hair although it wasn't the first time seeing an attractive one. I shook my head quickly, groaning and pouting softly at this.

_This is going to be hell. _

"I'm still very sorry. I didn't know this was going to happen." I replied, sliding off of the table and dusting myself off. "Oh by the way, I'm No. XII the Savage Nymph, Larxene." I bowed towards the other male showing some manners for once. It really wasn't my style at all.

"I know… " He said briefly, shuffling a deck of cards in his hands. His movements pause quickly as he glances over his deck. "Missing one… " He mumbled softly before glancing towards me, plucking up a card from the collar of my cloak. "Queen of hearts… Just as I suspected." The male would chuckle softly, slipping the card back into the deck. "No. X Gambler of Fate, Luxord." He stated pointing a finger towards the refrigerator. "I assume you came in here to get yourself something to eat. Go on ahead, I won't bother you." The male then went silent going back to his game, which seemed to be a game of solitaire.

Nodding slowly I moved towards the fridge, grabbing a few items for a normal breakfast, eggs, bacon, and a few slices of bread. Setting them down on the white counter top. I looked around for a few pots, setting them on the stovetop. "There… " It just came so naturally to me, coming to this new world still with the knowledge from my former life. Cooking seemed to go by quickly at that moment, however I could feel breathing down my neck. As I glanced over my shoulder I spotted Demyx, Luxord, and Lexaeus gazing down at my cooking. Just then Zexion wandered into the kitchen, taking in the delicious scent of my cooking. "I suppose… you all want something too?" I groaned softly heading towards the fridge to get more ingredients for a much larger breakfast.

_I guess this place really does need a woman's touch. _

After making the others breakfast, I took a plate for the Graceful Assassin and myself assuming that wherever he is he might be hungry. Feeding Vexen was the least of my worries. I cringed just thinking about the old jerk. Sighing softly I focused my thoughts on Marluxia and quickly phased out of the kitchen. The scent of fresh flowers quickly filled my nose as I reappeared in an extremely large garden. Gasping softly I glanced around, gazing over the rainbow of exotic flowers. One set of flowers stood out to me the most. That small cluster of spider lilies looking absolutely exuberant among all of the other flowers. I felt so drawn to them as if in another life these flowers must have meant something to me. Sadly all knowledge of my past had faded and whoever I was before is now gone forever. Holding the two plates in hand I wandered around the garden in search of the Graceful Assassin. I finally spotted him far off with his hair pulled back standing by a rose bush, while running his fingertips along the petals gently. The roses were a very peculiar color. The color was the same as my own electric blue eyes. I approached him slowly, with my eyes glued to this interesting creation of his. "Marluxia, I made breakfast for everyone and I figured you'd be hungry as well." I spoke softly making sure I didn't startle him with my sudden appearance.

Marluxia quickly snapped into attention, shifting that gorgeous blue gaze towards me with a welcoming smile. "Oh? That was very sweet of you, Larxene. I was just about to head down to the kitchen for a bite to eat." He smirked moving towards me, placing his right hand to the small of my back leading me towards a small bench. I quickly sat down waiting for him to sit next to me before giving him his plate of food. He glanced over towards the electric blue roses while taking a bite of my cooking. "This is very delicious, Larxene. You are quite the cook." He praised me, giving me a small nudge with his elbow. I instantly blushed, letting out a small laugh as I nodded towards him, keeping silent while I ate. His gaze would soon fall on me, shifting back into his seat. "I've been working on a new type of flower. I picked the color of your eyes because they're very gorgeous. I've never seen anything like them." The male would continue to flirt with me. Even though roses were not my favorite flowers I couldn't bring myself to tell him. I smiled weakly towards him keeping a blush from forming over my cheeks. He slowly turned away from me now keeping silent as he finished his breakfast.

_Damn… I wish Axel were here. _

**End of Chapter Three**

**I guess I went a little random on this chapter. I have horrible ADHD and it's hard for me to focus when I have the thought of what's going to happen next and the ending in my head at the same time. Oh yeah and I think Luxord is very attractive. I don't really find many other people that do, but he's really cool to me. Also I have nothing against Vexen… he just looks so funny.**

Review Please!


	4. Replacement Heart

**A/n: **So here we are now at chapter four. Things seem to going strangely for our Savage Nymph. I really just want to add in every member of the Organization before anything starts up. So far I believe I just have Saix left. I have no idea how I'm going to work him in here but read on and you'll see. I have a feeling this is going to be a pretty romance filled chapter.

**Replacement Heart**

After spending most of my morning with Marluxia, discussing the goal of the Organization XIII, I felt more comfortable in staying. Living with twelve other men seemed as if it would he quite troublesome at the beginning, but after meeting with a few of them I know my place with them. Xaldin and Xigbar were the two closest to our superior and seemed to be looked up to by the others. However the way Xigbar speaks makes me wonder about his previous life as a human. Zexion seemed friendly but the more we talked the more my mind would wonder away from his boring conversations. Lexaeus doesn't even speak to me at all although he means well. I figured that's why the call him the Silent Hero. I've also learned to keep my distance away from Vexen. His attitude towards me would only grow if I dare bring myself around him. Still being unfamiliar with the rest of the crew I've taken it upon myself to learn the ropes and settle into my new home.

There I stood outside of Oblivion Castle, watching the clouds drift by in the afternoon sky. A gentle breeze would brush up against my cheek as well as my antenna causing them to bob up and down before settling back into place. I was never informed on any mission that was for me or if I had any bit of work to do back in the castle. Everyone else seemed to have something to keep them occupied if not out on a mission and I left with absolutely nothing. Spending the whole day with Marluxia would have been nice but the guy does come on a bit too strong most of the time we're together. The Graceful Assassin was up to something and I'm sure he needed me in some way.

Heaving a heavy sigh I would close my eyes, hoping that the one I desired would appear. It's only been a few hours since Axel and I parted away yet it feels as if time slowed down. Even the clouds in the sky were moving at a leisurely pace, blocking the afternoon sunlight. Heaving yet another soft sight I turn away only to bump into someone, smashing my face firmly into their chest. "Hey Larxy!" Came a bubbly voice as a set of hands firmly gripped against my shoulders.

As I leaned back I groaned softly knowing exactly who it was. "Demyx you can't keep sneaking up on me. You'll scare me to death." I said softly, for once not snapping on him. Shifting my vision up towards him I notice a small daisy held gently within his mouth. "Spending time with Marluxia I'm guessing?" I asked tilting my head slowly as the nocturne would release me from his grasp.

Demyx nodded quickly removing the small flower from his lips only to gently place it behind my right ear. "Yeah! Marly and I are pretty good friends! But I saw this flower and thought of you!" He chuckled softly, moving his arms behind his back. This was weird for me to see him act this way. It's not like his usual childish self at all. The nocturne turned his gaze towards the castle, heaving a soft sigh. "Everyone has something to do and I haven't been needed for a while so I thought I'd find you. You're new here so I'm sure they won't put you to work right away." His voice now seemed pretty serious, once again throwing me off on his whole personality. Just as my mind was trying to decipher his strange actions he shoved me over, causing me to fall onto the soft grass. "I'll keep us both entertained…" He grinned one hell of a mischievous grin as he flopped down onto his knees in front of me.

I backed away quickly, glaring towards the nocturne as I suspected he was trying to make an advance towards me. "What the hell are doing?" I gasped softly, summoning one of my kunai knives in self-defense. That's when I noticed the soft soothing sound drifting into my ears. The sound that I've heard the day I had fallen off of the clock tower in Twilight Town. Suddenly a small bubble appeared in front of my face, swaying about gently as if it were dancing alone to the tune. Glancing up I spotted the nocturne strumming away at his sitar while bubbles form around the stings. "Wow… " I whispered softly, bringing my knees to rest against my chest as I watched him play.

With ocean blue eyes hidden behind pale eyelids he would continue to play for me. His lips curled in each corner displaying a cocky grin, playing a much quicker tune now. I've never heard music much like this before. It was soothing and so relaxing. My boy urged to get up and move however I was too shy to do something like that. Even if I did get up to dance I would have liked someone to dance with. All of a sudden there were liquid figures sliding gracefully around us. Hand in hand the liquid beings twirled about to the soothing rhythm of the nocturnes music. Letting out a small giggle I glanced towards him, smiling sweetly as to let him know I was enjoying the show. Just then a figure stood in front of me, offering its hand to me. The thought of dancing in front of someone would only cause me to blush. I shook my head quickly, simply declining the offer. "Oh come on, Larxy… You know you want to." Demyx spoke softly, letting his voice match the tone of his playing.

I let out another small laugh while blushing in embarrassment. It seems the more I would deny the offer the more the nocturne would insist on it. Finally I gave in, grabbing hold of the liquid figure's hand, letting it tug me closer to its form. Strange as it may seem the water kept its shape and form, not leaving a single drop against my body. "This is silly, Demyx… " I giggled softly as my dance partner began swaying alone to the nocturne's playing. He wouldn't reply to me, only chuckle softly as he continued to play. With a liquid hand gently placed on the small of my back and the other cupping my small-gloved hand I swayed along to the soothing tunes. It was hard for me to believe I was actually enjoying this. Unfortunately I let my gaze fade behind my own pale eyelids, blinding my sight from the gazing spectators standing at the front door of the castle. Completely oblivious to the other's watching I was released from the liquid figure only to find myself dancing alone. I swayed, I twirled, and I put on a small show with whatever dance moves were etched into my memory. Like a ballerina I moved about displaying a peaceful emotion over my face matching the sound of the playing. With slow yet cunning angelic movement I danced about until the music had suddenly ceased.

A loud applause was heard as I stood there, panting softly and shifting my electric blue gaze towards the sound. Once my eyes laid on the front door of the castle I saw no one. Whoever was standing there had fled the scene already. It sounded as if it were more than just one person and the thought only made me blush furiously. "Wow Larxy, you're such a great dancer!" Demyx grinned even more, casting his sitar away into a thin mist of bubbles. He approached me taking hold of my right hand with his corresponding one, then leading me back towards the castle with a joyful expression painted over his face. "I'm so happy I have someone like you here, Larxy-chan. I think I like you a lot, although we don't have feelings." He said now at a whisper, trying to keep his feelings towards me a secret.

The blush on my face would only grow deeper as I quickly turned my attention to the front door. "Well I'd just have to tell you… the way I feel about you is… a friendly feeling. ." I whispered softly to reply. He must still be corrupted by the 'Nobodies have no hearts thus no feelings' thing. I thought it wouldn't hurt much to let him in on the truth. "Demyx… just because we don't have hearts doesn't me---"

My sentence fell short as he interrupted me. "Oh but we do have hearts, Larxy. Don't be mad!" He said while turning towards me, smiling brightly. His gloved fingertips danced up my arm to my cheeks making small circles against my crimson skin. "We just have to find them…"

Now at this moment I was surprised to see such an intelligent side of the nocturne. He was right about us still having hearts. Marluxia had filled me in that our hearts are still out there, and we just have to find them to become whole again. "You're right… oddly." I muttered as the blush on my cheeks soon faded.

He snickered lightly, pecking a small gentle kiss to my forehead before dragging me off into the castle. "Axel is such a lucky guy! He told me a little while ago that he---" He pauses for a moment then laughs softly. "Oops! I was told not say anything about it." The nocturne grinned walking me down the hall, rubbing the back of his head with his free hand. "I didn't say anything ok! Really I didn't!" His grip on my hand soon loosed as he gave me a quick shove into a portal behind me. This whole time he had been distracting me from the dark mist like portal forming behind me. "Have fun!"

Darkness once again was surrounding my form as I drifted off into my unknown destination. A bright glow shined through the darkness as my body appeared outside standing at the top of the clock tower. My eyes quickly dart around while I backed up against the brick wall. The sun was setting far off in the horizon partly covered by dark rain clouds. I figured I had a reason to be here or the nocturne had screwed up on the destination of this portal sending me off into the unknown. Lucky for me I knew exactly where I was. I glanced around even more looking for the slightest clue of why I should be there. As my eyes shifted about they soon laid upon a small spider lily gently placed on the corner of the tower's ledge. I made my advance towards the flower in a hastened pace, bringing it up to eye level. A thin black ribbon was tied around the flower with a small note attached to it. "I figured you'd like this..?" I read it softly to myself before gazing over the explosion of red petals.

"So um… do you like it?" Finally the voice I've been wanting to hear all day was heard from behind me. I quickly turned around towards Axel, giving him a quick nod. "Like I said, I figured you'd like it. But shush about it when we get back to the castle. I kinda stole it from Marly's garden." He spoke softly, reaching his hand out towards me. There was no uncertainty in my mind when I took his hand, now having full trust in his actions. "I hope you faired well today." He smiled lightly, lifting up my small form then setting me down at the edge before sitting beside me.

With my eyes glued to him I scooted closer, lightly brushing my arm up against his while running my finger over the gorgeous red petals of the spider lily. "It was a pretty hectic day." I spoke softly, blushing a soft pale rose color as I looked away. I could feel my lips curl up into a small smile feeling his arm slip around my petit form. This action would only cause me to blush deeper and fidget a bit. "Um… what are you doing, Axel?" I asked curious to why he seemed so affectionate at the moment.

I could feel his shoulders rise and fall quickly, shrugging at my question. "Just wanted to see you, that's all." He said bluntly, glancing up towards the sky. "It's gonna rain soon, but you don't mind do you? I mean the rain feels nice." He went on simply removing his hand from around my waist to tug at one of my antenna. Like always there seemed to be something on his mind. Something that he was keeping from me that seemed to be important information. His eyes soon fall shut feeling a single drop of water land on his forehead. A mischievous grin formed over his lips as he moved to his feet.

I quickly jumped up next to him, turning to him as rain began showering down over us. At that moment I knew he had this all planned out. The nocturne's distraction and my ending up here was all planned from the start. Maybe even waking up to see Demyx in my bed was a plan as well although I was pretty sure it wasn't planned. "Axel…" I said softly almost in a begging tone while gazing over his now matted down wet hair, with my own slowly moving down towards my cheeks from it's slicked back state.

Suddenly I was roughly pressed back against the brick wall with Axel's hands firmly gripping my arms. I wanted to question his action, but when I parted my lips he simply shook his head in reply. He slowly leaned closer to me with a emerald gaze peeking through locks of wet red hair. The rain continued to pour down over Axel and I, flashing bright streaks of lightly darting threw the clouds followed by the loud booming of thunder. It was raining so much I could feel the hood of my cloak being weighed down as it is filled with water. There was already a buzzing sound in the back of my head from the suspenseful moment waiting for Axel to make his move. With his lips only a few inches away from my own he hesitated, leaning away and biting down roughly against his lower lip.

Axel turned away from me, rubbing his hands to the back of his head. "I can't do this… it's not right… " He mumbled softly as I stood there panting and tearing up. There was a short silence between us both just standing there, he staring off into the storm clouds and I leaning back against the brick wall feeling hopeless.

_Axel…just kiss me you idiot_. 

My lips part quickly from the thought, trying to push out those words on my own only to squeak softly. The sound of my voice cracking made him turn towards me, gazing at me with a saddened expression. "Axel… I" My lips quiver nervously as I close my eyes to pretend as if he wasn't standing there before me. Suddenly I felt a hand gripping gently to the back of my neck while another hand gripped against the small of my back. My body was soon tugged into an aggressive embrace as dripping wet thin lips press up against my own in the same aggressive manner. Those heated lips merely melted me away, causing my form to ease down within his grasp, dropping my hands quickly as his thumb ran over my cheek. I knew then if I had a heart it would have already popped out of my chest and exploded on the cold wet ledge. Axel slowly tilted his head into the kiss making it a little deeper as he brushed wet locks of blonde hair behind my left ear. Shivering a bit my body soon sank down even more only to be embraced even tighter. Our kiss had lasted longer than I thought. As my eyes opened I noticed the sun had already set filling the sky with complete darkness only lit by the few bolts of lighting sparking around within the dark clouds.

The pyro slowly parts his lips from my own, drifting his gloved fingers about my pale skin before tracing my lips with his index finger. "I'm sorry… just couldn't help it." He chuckled nervously as a dark crimson blush graced my cheeks. His hand soon left my cheek to brush his own wet locks of hair from his eyes, smirking on sight of my blushing. "If I had a heart… I'd say I loved you." He teased me watching the blush grow as deep as the color of his hair. Axel released me from his grasp, letting me fall back against the brick wall as he turned away from me once again. He gazed up towards the sky with a smirk over his lips. "However… I need to ask a favor of you, Larxene."

Pressing my hands back against the wall, I shifted my form up to a well-balanced stand. I stared towards him with a confused look "What… is it, Axel?" I spoke quietly while panting and averting my gaze towards the large hands on the clock.

Emerald eyes soon glanced back towards me, eyeing me with a strange gaze. The emotion is his eyes seemed very hard to decipher. That cocky grin gracing his lips just like before, as a small chuckle would escape his lips. "Be my replacement heart for me… so I can tell you that I love you right now." He spoke now in a serious tone, turning around then moving in my direction. Frozen stiff I stood there as the rain slowly came to a stop.

I couldn't find the words to say in reply. At that moment I guess I could say our superior was right about our feelings. I could feel nothing at that moment however the only thing I couldn't feel was a heart pounding inside of me when it should be. If I had Axel as a replacement heart I would have no need for my own. It all wouldn't matter to me because being able to live without one would make me immortal maybe? To live forever with Axel as my replacement heart would only seem like a childish dream, but right now it could be real. "Axel… " I whispered softly feeling as if he proposed to me. It was all really a simple question. Allow me to love you as you are right now. It took me a while to realize that this was more of asking me to be more than just a friend, more than just co-workers. A soft smile ran over my lips having just now worked up the courage to reply. "Fine… I'll be your replacement heart." I said softly with a small smirk forming over my lips.

Axel pressed his hands against his hips, grinning with excitement. He shook his head, sending beads of water flying at me, then sighing softly. The way he looked now was exactly like Marly. His hair now feathered out to the sides although still dripping wet, and his bangs soaking wet still matted down to his forehead. "Great! Just don't tell anyone. I mean I'm sure something would go wrong if anyone found out about us. Feelings aren't allowed here!" He teased while shaking his finger towards me. I couldn't help but laugh at his actions, bringing my hand up and over my face to hide my embarrassment. The expression on his face soon fell dead as he approached me, grabbing my hand and pressing it firmly against his cheek. "I also have to break our little high spirited moment to let you in on a little bit of bad news." The pyro frowned while gripping against my hand. "I over heard the superior saying that he doesn't have any idea of what use you could be for the Organization. You're gonna be stuck here with nothing to do until they figure out what to do with you." He gazed into my eyes only to see a growing look of disappointment on my face. It's bad enough that others will have something to do so that means I'll be left alone here. A loud groan escaped my lips before those heated lips quickly pecked a small kiss to my lips. "Marly said he's going to think of a way to get you a mission and as for me.. I'll just spend as much time with you when I'm not busy." He spoke with a sound of hope now growing in his voice.

How generous of him to devote his free time to me as well as the Graceful Assassin taking his time to look for me some sort of assignment. Just from today I realize how lonely it could be although I have yet to see what lies in my future. There will come a day when I have to be completely and utterly alone. Just then it came to me. "I see. I'll just spend my time practicing my skills and increasing my knowledge by spending time in the library. That way I'll seem more useful." I replied, nodding quickly with a small smile. Axel, delighted by the way I was dealing with this news, planted a small kiss to my forehead then my cheek. A soft sigh would escape my lips, feeling a moment of true bliss.

_I love you, Axel…_

**End of Chapter Four**

**This chapter took me a while because of my horribly wandering mind also rping at the same time doesn't help me at all. Although sometimes the rp gives me a good idea for a scene. Also I've been dealing with a lot of e-drama at the same time and e-drama is very very troublesome! Well anyway now Larxene and Axel are a couple and it seems as if life could only get better for Larxene, but how long will this relationship last?**

_Review Please!_


	5. Room for Improvements

**A/n: **I know it took me a while to post this chapter because I've been pretty busy. I decided to send my laptop off over Christmas break and lucky me I got it back a few days after Christmas. No need to worry though I got a new hard drive and an updated Microsoft word that confuses the hell out of me so things may seem a bit different, but who knows? Anyway now for my fifth chapter!

**Room for Improvements**

Finally Axel and I are together at last and just for a brief moment I was about to give up. Two beings without hearts coming together in an Organization that denies us of emotion. Still I have no choice but to stay and obey any orders I have yet to receive. This was only the beginning and it was understandable that by now I wouldn't have an assignment. Soon I realized my own plan of training on my own and passing time reading crummy romance novels left me frustrated. Axel was right about not being around that often to be with me. I rarely get to see his face with all the missions he gets sent on, however the longer we are apart the greater the moment is when we're together. It seemed like no one knew about our little relationship, besides Marluxia and Demyx, although Demyx would always need to be reminded. Aside from my relationship my skills have improved just a bit however not as much as I would have liked. Now it only takes me seconds to teleport to a new location rather than standing there to think it over for a few minutes. I've discovered that I can create a clone figure of myself for a short limit of time, controlling it as I would my own body. Levitation was something else I've mastered, but my lightning element still gets the best of me. The electrical charge gives me some sort of a rush that makes me crave more. This was the one and only thing I needed work on for the superior will be evaluating my skills for an upcoming mission.

A large meeting was called where all members must attend. There all thirteen members sat in their elevated chairs, sitting quietly. This was the first time I had actually attended a meeting and I could feel the other member's eyes on me. "Jeez, what'd I do...?" I mumbled softly to myself before shifting my gaze towards Marluxia who was sitting off to the right of me in a chair slightly shorter than my own. He simply shock his head in reply, giving me the 'Be quiet and pay attention look'. Groaning softly I obeyed his orders, turning my attention towards Demyx who was sitting of to my left with Axel setting on the other side of him.

_I have a feeling I did something wrong..._

After heaving a heavy sigh finally our superior spoke in a calm and steady voice. "I've gotten word that in a few months we will be having a visitor, one chosen to wield the keyblade. They will be arriving at Castle Oblivion, thus I'm leaving Marluxia in charge of this Castle and Naminé. You will also be in charge of, Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, and... Axel and Larxene." He grinned upon mentioning both Axel and my name together. It was if he knew all along about us and wanted to get it out into the air. "However, Larxene you still need work on controlling your element so if you want to join in this mission you must prove yourself worthy of an Organization XIII member."

Millions of thoughts danced around in my head, trying to think of the perfect reaction to all of this would be. A smirk would paint across my lips as a dark flash appeared beside me, wielding eight kunai knives, four in each hand. It was a clone of myself wearing the same cocky smirk over her lips. "I'm sure I'll be perfect for the job." The clone said before giggling lightly then fading off into darkness. The others would smirk and grin at this action as well. I didn't know weather it was something impressive or something I'm going to be teased about later.

"Don't worry about it, Larxy!" That familiar bubbly voice shouted loudly. Turning my attention towards Demyx, I lifted a confused brow. "It took me months to get my first mission, and that one was really tough! I spent hours cleaning my room I swear if I kept going I would have died!." With that said everyone else started laughing at the nocturne. Even I couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the thought of my first mission being to clean my room. The nocturne glanced around towards the others quickly, whimpering softly. "Hey! That mission was really hard! It's not funny!" He cried, moving his hands over his face. This would only make everyone laugh even more however the superior's laughing quickly ceased. Soon after everyone was now dead silent turning their attention to the superior.

"Then it's settled. Larxene you have until a week before your mission starts to prove that you are ready for it. If you go into this power hungry state and bolting your lightning around without thinking, you will surely parish." The superior spoke before fading off into darkness. A few others would follow after him, leaving me, Axel, and Marluxia alone.

The Graceful Assassin quickly turned his attention towards me then Axel. "You know what you two have to do. As for me I have a lot of thinking and planning to do. Don't mess up the room if you two are going to... you know." He smirked lightly fading into a dark mist with bright red petals falling down onto his seat.

Upon hearing his comment my face quickly turned beat red as I darted my gaze to Axel who was wearing the same red color over his cheeks. He chuckled softly while rubbing the back of his head, lacing gloved fingers around in locks of crimson red hair. "Looks like I have some time off then..." Axel spoke softly as his form began levitating up towards the seat beside him, extending his left hand towards me. Without hesitation I appeared in the seat beside him taking his hand with my right, lacing my fingers together with his. He brought my hand closer to his face, nuzzling the tip of his nose to my gloved hand before planting a single kiss against it. As flattering as it was I wish I wasn't wearing this stupid glove. Feeling his lips against my skin was my single form of heaven. My way of becoming a somebody.

Gazing into those emerald green orbs a gentle smile would form over my lips. His right hand soon pressed up against my corresponding cheek as he drifted closer to my form. At last our lips met in a small tender kiss with both of our eyes half open to continue a loving gaze. So many moments of true bliss have always waited for me there within his kiss. With each kiss it would only feel like our first every time. As soon as his lips parted from mine, I smiled sweetly letting out a small giggle. "So what do you want to do then?" I asked bringing my glove finger to trace along his lips lovingly.

Axel smirked now hovering over my petit form as I leaned back into the seat. "You'll have to practice really hard to control that element of yours. This'll be our first mission together, Larxy. Kinda... romantic if you think about it." He grinned leaning in closer to steal another quick kiss from my lips. This was a first for us, being so affectionate in a public place. At any minute anyone could appear in the room and spot us, but at that moment it seemed neither of us cared at all.

I let out another small giggle while brushing my fingers across his red tented cheeks, inching towards the small mark painted underneath his eye. "Romantic? Just because we'll be working side by side doesn't mean we'll be allowed to show such affection towards another. I really can't see how it's romantic." I went on while leaning even further away from him, letting my hands flop down at my sides. "I'm starting to wonder what I got myself into." Sighing softly, I crossed my legs over another then closed my eyes.

Letting my vision fade away from Axel for that short moment was my downfall. The pyro slipped his hands underneath my arms, lifting me up then teleporting outside of the front gates of the Mansion in Twilight Town. He gently places me down onto my feet while backing up, and stretching his arms up over his head. "You're missing my point, Larxy. It's romantic when we sneak off on our own. When no ones around we could be affectionate. I mean it'll be in the castle. Thirteen floors and you don't even want to know how many basement levels there are." He teased me, pressing his index finger against my nose. I stumbled back quickly, waving my hands over my face, blushing intensely from his words. As I glanced up towards him there was a small grayish figure swaying about beside him. A zipper ran across the top of it's head as it's awkward body continued it's spastic swaying. Planted on the top of the strange being's head was the symbol I've seen just about everywhere. It seems that somewhere in everyone's weapon that symbol had been placed. The symbol labeling you as a Nobody "This is a nobody however not quite like us although they are very common among all nobodies." Axel's emerald gaze would shift towards the small being before continuing his description. "They don't speak they only obey. They're called Dus---. "

Just before he could finish his sentence I had appeared before him, pressing a single digit to his lips. The look in my eyes was seductive yet harmless. "Can't you teach me all of this later? I mean like you said before you've got some time off. Let's do something fun. Something couples with hearts would do!" I begged, moving my hands down to tug at the collar of his cloak. Axel's tanned cheeks soon turned a deep rose color while emerald orbs stared down at me with a look of surprise. Truly the only real time we spend together is wandering around touring parts of the Castle I haven't seen yet and gazing over Twilight Town without once ever actually wandering the town itself. I wanted to do more and sitting around training wasn't what I had in mind.

Axel simply took seize of my finger, removing it from his thin lips. The expression on his face soon changes to a bit more serious and disappointed look. He tossed my hand of to the side then leaned in closer to me now pressing his gloved index finger to the center of my forehead. "We have no time for that. I really need to show you the ropes or you'll be disposed of. I am the one to get rid of dead weight and traitors around here, so if you don't master your element completely then I'll be forced to..." At the moment the look in my eyes were of complete fear. Would he actually act on it and take me out? "This is something I really don't want to think about right now so lets just carry on now. You need to know the ropes and you need a sparing partner. One with little importance so if you accidentally destroy it, it really wouldn't matter." Axel said as he approached me slowly, bring both hands to my cheeks gently brushing his thumbs over soft pale skin. "I would never ever do anything to harm you, even if ordered to. So you don't have to look at me like that. That's one look I never want to see in your eyes again." He whispered, pressing his lips to the very center of my forehead.

Closing both eyes on contact, I gave him a reassuring nod before turning my attention to the strange nobody staring towards us with an awkwardly crimson tented face. "Stop staring! We're not putting on a show for you!" I shouted in jest towards the being prior to turning my gaze towards my pyro. The awkward Nobody quickly turned off to stare in a different direction. It twitched and shivered in a nervous manner causing me to laugh softly. "Let's get to business then shall we? I suppose you want me to practice with this thing... which is called a?" I grinned lightly showing him that for now I would be obedient.

He chuckled softly talking a few steps away from me. "It's called a Dusk. One of the most common Nobodies under everyone's command. However this one isn't under your command. You have to prove yourself by defeating it only using your lightning ability." Once hearing that statement a loud buzzing sounded in my head. How dare he say such a thing about me? We're above all of these lower leveled Nobodies however he states that it's better than me. It had seemed that my ranking here was still at the noobie level. Even the Nocturne had surpassed me in ranking even though it seemed he lost all of his marbles. Surprisingly I haven't noticed what triggered my lightning ability.

Without any warning I raised my hand towards the Dusk, sending several bolts of lightning towards it. The spastic being's attention darted towards my attack then swiftly shifted it's form into the ground dodging my attack. "What the...?" I mumbled as the buzzing began to grow even more once hearing Axel laughing lightly.

_What in the world is that thing?_

Axel snapped his finger once more, giving the Dusk the sign to retaliate. With the signal given the slender sneaky little figure quickly darted around before slipping it's way out of my sight. Just then I stumbled forward as a pair of small feet pressed into my back, sending me face first into the ground. Axel would only chuckle and laugh as a low ranking Nobody made a fool of me. Each time I made it to my feet the Dusk would instantly sent me back to the ground. It was hard to lay an or on the thing let along a bolt of lightning. The Dusk was quick and the only way to take it down was to become quicker. I thought I give teleporting a try seeing if I could get a good distance away from the creature to land at least one bolt of lightning. In spite of this my planned had failed. Every bolt of lightning missed and yet again I began striking down at random, hoping I would land a hit. Out of the blue, I was face first on the ground once again feeling weak from wasting so much energy. Axel continued to watch, laughing each time the Dusk would knock me over. His laughing would only cause my rage to grow even more and as my rage grew the buzzing would grow as well.

_I'm going to kill this thing!_

Just then a burst of dark mist appeared of to the right of Axel. The pyro's gaze quickly glanced towards the other raising a confused yet concerned brow. "Xaldin? I didn't know you were coming here." He said softly while lifting up his left hand towards the Dusk, signaling it to cease it's attack. As I lifted my head up, I gazed towards the two with a face covered in dirt as I panted heavily.

Xaldin's deep blue glanced towards me then towards Axel now raising a curious brow. "What are you two doing here? I've been looking all over for you Axel." No. III stated as if it wasn't obvious enough that I was training, although I guess it really couldn't hurt to ask anyway.

Axel grinned widely, leaning towards the other cloaked member. "Me? Oh I'm just helping Larxy get her element mastered for our upcoming mission, ne!" The grin on his face grew even more as he glanced over to me, pointing a gloved finger in my general direction. "She's got a long way to go if a simple Dusk can beat her like that!" He teased while regaining his composure as Xaldin gave him a puzzled look. "Oh yeah! Anyway, what do you need me for, Xaldin?" It seemed even around someone as powerful as Xaldin, Axel would display such a chummy relationship with everyone around him.

No. III glanced towards me for a short moment, sending an uneasy chill down my spine. He grunted lightly before turning his attention back towards the pyro. "You have a mission..." Xaldin said calming slipping a small index card from him cloak then hands it to Axel. For a short moment Xaldin stood there watching as Axel read over the card trying to read any unusual expression that may appear over the pyro's face, however it didn't change.

Axel smirked and tapped the card against his forehead gently. "So much for a break, I guess I got work to do." He chuckled softly as if he didn't really mind, but I could tell deep down he was upset. Xaldin gave him a small nod before fading off in a thick mist of darkness. As soon as Xaldin's body was completely out of sight Axel glared towards the card, setting it on fire. He groaned softly throwing the burning card down onto the floor. I couldn't figure out what could possibly be the reason to burn away the card. Either he was upset about the mission or didn't want me finding out what it actually was. "Jeez! I swear I thought I'd have some off time to spend with you! You're making little progress without me here to help you." The pyro continued to pour out in frustration, pacing back and forth before turning towards me. With a single snap of his finger the Dusk disappeared. He slips his hand within his cloak removing a deep black handkerchief, then approaching me. Kneeling down the pyro grasped my chin with one hand while gently brushing the cloth against my dirt covered face.

I stared up towards him, locking my electric blue gaze to his emerald green eyes, but once eye contact was made he quickly averted his eyes away. Instantly I knew he was ashamed for needing to run off on me like this. "Axel... I understand that you have work to do and I really don't want you to get in any trouble for ditching it just to be with me. You shouldn't worry about it anyway, I mean it's not like I'm going anywhere. I'll be here when you get back." I tried my best to comfort him although my words didn't seem to make a difference. His expression still remained the same, frustrated, tense, and disappointed. "I'll just do some reading while you're away. I do need to find a new genre that's interesting. Really I'll be fine."

Axel's emerald orbs slowly shifted up to meet up with mine. He gave a small smile as he continued to remove the dirt and dust from my face. "I see... I guess it'll be fine then. We'll just pick up where we left of when I get back. I'll make up for lost time." He said in a low tone, moving the handkerchief back into his cloak. His lips fold over quickly as he bites down roughly against his lower lip, letting it pop back out quickly. "I promise I'll make this up to you." He whispered softly while leaning in closer to me to steal a kiss. His lips would lightly brush again my own just for a second. Once the feeling had faded I opened my eyes only to find myself alone in front of the mansion. I quickly flopped over, laying in the soft grass as my eyes soon fell shut. The wind would whistle and whisper softly in my ear sounds of sweet words parted from Axel's lips. '_Just wait for me..._'

_I'd wait forever right here just for you, Axel. We are immortal... right?_

**End of Chapter Five**

**Once again I'm sorry for the wait on this chapter! I promise to update a lot sooner now that I have my laptop good and fixed! I'm slowly starting to figure out how this new Microsoft word works so I guess that's good as well! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter as for the rest of the pairing like with Demyx and Marluxia it's going to be a real toughie putting those two in here so I figured I'd have to make this fic a bit longer, but I will do it. I love those to pairings as well. Demyx is so adorable and Marly is just gorgeous! Well moving onward next chapter is going to be interesting! I can't even wait to type it. **

_♥__Review Please!__♥_


	6. Let’s be somebody: Relena and Lea

**A/n: **Alright! Jeez! Like I said before how my laptop went and died on me. This time in the middle of making my sixth chapter my laptop froze and decided not to start up again. Then when I called it in they said I have to call a different company to get a new boot disc. The problem really was something happened to my new hard drive. So anyway I had to wait two weeks to call it in again to say that it was the hard drive. While that was going on I also got kicked out of my house by my bipolar father! Jeez I mean all the most horrible things happening so quickly. On top of that I was forced to get a job working night shift so I have hardly anytime to type. I only get two days off so it's kinda like school, I suppose. Anyway let's get back to the magic. I'm really sorry for making you all wait for this, so I'll do my best to make it good! Let's get started! This is going to have a bit of random moments. Now for Somebody names… for Axel I think Lea works better. As in sounding like Lee… not Le-uh. There is also Lae which I think would sound like Lay. Lee sounds much better to me.

**Let's be somebody: Relena and Lea**

The library was like my own private room now. I was usually the only one in there besides Lexaeus, but he spent most of his time reading comic books while I read things more educational. The element that was given to me was a tricky one. Electric currents darting off in different directions so quickly, some even without a designated direction. I figured if I understood the element that it would soon be easier to control, however that sadistic book continued to call out to me. That's not what I want to be like, but maybe it's my calling. Maybe that book holds the key to controlling my powers. Only thoughts not clear answers. The only true way to figure out this problem is to go on and read the book. There is sat on the book shelf, haunting me. 'Marquis de Sade…' I lay there on the sofa, holding a book about the nature of lightning and thunder storms, however I wasn't reading it at all, just staring towards that book that seemed to be staring back at me. Suddenly a hooded member appeared before me, leaning over my form as I leaned away slowly.

"Hey, doll face…" A bubbly voice whispered from within the darkness of the hooded stranger. Once again of all people it had to be Demyx. My Melodious Nocturne who insisted on coming on to me every time he's near me. "Let's say me and you go catch a bite to eat, huh?" Those thin lips peeked through the darkness of the hood, forming a mischievous grin. Gloved fingers soon danced up my thighs moving towards my hips. There is was yet again, that buzzing sound coming to save the day. I had already figured that angering, annoying, or startling me was a trigger to my element. Fueling that buzzing sound in my head to inform me that now was the time to strike. Also I've discovered an interesting way to stop the nocturne dead in his tracks.

With a small swift twist of my form I threw my arms around his neck, tugging him closer to me. My face now in the darkness of his hood as well, pressing my nose gently against his. I could feel heat radiating from his face as I continued to make him feel uncomfortable. "But Demyx… you know…" I whispered in a low yet seductive tone. Before I could even finish my sentence the nocturne panicked and faded away quickly. Turns out our little nocturne was quite the shy type, but to me that was really adorable. I found it odd that the others were growing on me so quickly and this new personality I'm picking up is quite nice as well. Although the way I am when I'm with Axel will never change… or at least I hoped.

After riding myself of my bubbly visitor I went back to reading, discovering different ways lightning reacts with my emotions. It was so hard to do all this researching with so many things in the back of my mind. That mysterious book, the whereabouts of Axel, and my upcoming mission that was still so far away wouldn't leave my mind for a second. Vexen soon entered the library with a strange look on his face. He glanced around several times before laying his eyes on me. His brow quickly rose as he advanced towards me with haste. "Hey, you… um , was it? Yes that's it. I need your assistance for an experiment I'm working on." He stated, not even giving me enough time to reply, he quickly grabbed hold of my arm and tugged me off into a dark portal. If he had giving me the time to speak up I would have gone anyway. We're all in this Organization together and it's not like I could say no without getting in some sort of trouble. Sadly I was caught of guard and taken away unwillingly. I stumbled out, almost tripping over and face planting onto the floor, but the hood of my cloak had been grabbed, chocking me back up into a standing position. Vexen swiftly spun me around before shoving me down into a hard metal chair. Suddenly rubber straps moved around my wrists and ankles, strapping me down to the chair.

As I glanced up towards him I glared with a small growl rolling up from the back of my throat. "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" I shouted loudly as an electric current moved about between my antennae. He grinned on sight of the current, moving closer to me. I should have a sticker on my head quoting 'Approach with caution.' The look on his face filled me with a bit of fear. There was no way I could break free. It was a smart move for him using rubber restraints on me, but what was the meaning of this. All of a sudden a large bubble like form appeared around me, closing me in this strange clear container. The buzzing in my head grew louder with my fear.

Vexen just watched with a cocky grin on his face, moving towards a computer system. I couldn't see clearly through the container, but I could clearly see a table with a strange form on top of it. There was another blurred figure off in the distance, sitting in a corner. I could tell it was another person just sitting there holding something small. That's when I heard that name. "Alright Naminé… When I give the signal, you bring back her triggered memories." Vexen spoke to the figure in the corner. I know I've heard her name over and over since I've been here however, I've only seen her once.

_What is she going to do to me? _

Suddenly a whisper hit my ear speaking the name 'Relena…' and once that word was processed threw my mind the sparks began to fly literally. It was as if I was thrown into a trance while lightning poured out from my body being absorbed into the strange container. There were so many different pictures flowing threw my mind. Mostly of a woman with looks that matched my own almost perfectly. Her hair a bit darker than my own and her eyes still that unique color of electric blue. The look on her face was emotionless and in every different image the look was the same. She didn't seem happy at all, she seemed… sad. There were so many others pushing her around, knocking her over, and screaming at her. Through this whole stream of images she never changed. Although I could feel so much anger at that moment, filling my body up with so much hate and sadness. I could hear more whispering from the other side of my containment.

"I'm not doing this anymore, it's hurting her." A soft yet quivering voice snapped me out of the trance as the images instantly stopped. Glancing up I noticed the small form in the corner quickly run out of the room. I felt completely drained like a battery running low on juice. Moving was certainly not an option for me being that my body wouldn't budge an inch. Now my vision slowly began to fade as my eyelids grow heavy from exhaustion. I could only see the blurry form that is Vexen moving back towards the table holding the strange object.

Finally my brave savior, my knight in dark leather armor, my… well you get the picture. Axel had arrived to save me from Vexen's grasp. All I could hear was his voice, shouting and yelling. Even the temperature was rising in the room. Forcing my eyes open I gazed towards the blurry redheaded figure, grasping hold of Vexen's cloak and lifting him off the ground. I heard a loud crash as Axel shoved Vexen against the computer system, forcing the cold nobody to release me. Soon the container lifted and instantly Axel was standing before me. The look on his face was so worried… so serious. He leaned down quickly lifting up my chin to look into my dazed eyes. "She's completely wiped out! What the hell is your problem?" Axel growled as he snapped his fingers setting the rubber restraints on fire, releasing me in seconds.

The pyro lifted me up slowly and carefully, holding me close to his warm body. I got a small glance of what was on the table however I did a double take from the shocking sight. Vexen was working on creating a live clone of himself and not just one but several clones. That's exactly what we need, more old farts running around kidnapping others for the use of their powers. Axel glared furiously towards the clone on the table until it a flame covered its entire body. Vexen yelped loudly, patting down his cloned experiment however it was too late. The body was completely incinerated leaving no trace behind. There I could only hear a faint cry from Vexen as my body began to fade along with Axel's. I could feel his gloved hand brushing lightly against my cheek as we appeared out on the clock tower which seemed to be our usual spot. Safe although upset for the fact Vexen should have been the one to be burned to bits and not some useless clone. As I glanced towards Axel I forced out a few angered words. "Why didn't you kill him?" I mumbled softly in an infuriated tone. The pyro just glanced towards me, staring at me with an emotionless gaze. He wouldn't give me an answer however he gave me a kiss. His lips were pressed so roughly against my own it began to burn a little. The pyro's gloved hand gripped roughly against the back of my head, lacing around in locks of blonde hair. It seems he was more worried than I thought. Perhaps he thought Vexen would kill me if he didn't make it in enough time.

Axel's lips slowly parted away from mine, breathing small heated breaths against my skin. Emerald green eyes soon faded behind tanned eyelids as he pressed his forehead against my own. "Naminé came to me and told me what Vexen had been up to. I'm glad you're ok." He whispered softly while moving to sit down, still cradling me in his arms like a newborn child. I gently pressed my hands to his chest, pushing myself to hover over the edge before him. With my eyes squinting down at him, irritated from the bright sunlight, I frowned while placing my hands over my hips. Obviously I was still upset for the face that Axel had let Vexen live after that.

My body soon began inching downward slowly then in large gaps my body would drop then hold its levitating position. I had forgotten how much of my power was drained, all I knew is I wanted Vexen dead. With a quick flash Axel had appeared behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He took his seat back down against the edge with me sitting down in front of him facing the same direction. This warm feeling that came from him was so enjoyable, it was hard for me to be upset, but still that jerk could have killed me. Axel folded his hands together and rested them gently on my lap as well as resting his head on top of my own. He sat there eyes half open as he stared off into Twilight Town. His eyes were fixated on something off in the distance. I glanced up to him slowly only for him to nuzzle his cheek to mine like a lioness would do to her cub. A protective sign of affection that filled this cold body with warmth. "Axel…" I whispered softly as his arms moved up to embrace me. His reply was in a faint murr that echoed into my ear. There was this question in my mind, a question that had been bothering me since we arrived here. "There is this… name that is really bothering me right now. The name Relena…"

Axel's movements instantly stopped, both hands now gripping my shoulder tightly… almost too tight even. The pain of his grip was becoming too much to bare and I couldn't help but let out a small shriek. As soon as Axel heard the sound he immediately released me, rubbing my shoulders as an apology. "So you still remember it, huh?" He spoke with a dry tone in his voice. "I have… an idea… There's this place here in Twilight Town. Although… going dressed like this might seem odd among people with hearts. We'd stand out too much wearing these dark cloaks." Axel chucked softly into my ear before biting down playfully against it.

The feeling gave me the chills, however in a good way. I know I don't have anything else to wear besides the undergarments given to me and the clothes I appeared here in, although I can't stand being in those without the warmth of this cloak. My fingertips slowly brushed along the fabric of my cloak, running over the zipper then towards the sleeves. I'm sure it'd be tough without this thing keeping me warm, but I'd do anything for Axel. "So what are we going to wear?" I asked curiously, turning my head over my shoulder to gaze into his emerald green eyes.

The pyro snickered before lifting my chin upward even more. His expression now almost similar to Demyx's mischievous look. "You can wear what you wore the day we met. I mean that's fine. I promise I'll stay close and keep you warm." He grinned with a slight chuckle in the back of his throat. A blush formed over my cheeks as his gaze shifted down to my level, with a look that no one could say no to. I gave him a slow nod still feeling a bit uneasy about the idea and what would happen if someone found out, however if it was for Axel I'd be willing to take my chances. His gloved hand cupped my cheek in a loving way while tugging me closer into a small yet sweet kiss.

As soon as those heated lips parted I opened my eyes to find myself sitting on my bed in my room. Glancing around I noticed the pyro was completely out of sight, leaving only the tingling feeling against my thin lips. There on my vanity chair lay my black tank-top and those deep blue jeans so plain and simple. I glanced down towards my hand watching electric currents roll around in the palm of my hand until forming a single kunai knife. My lips curled slowly forming a small smirk as I approached the clothes laid out before me. I didn't notice how much time had gone by and my mind was so fixed on making something more appealing I haven't noticed the gentle knocking at my door. Freezing cold I stepped out from the small bathroom in my room heading towards the door. Wearing denim shorts, the same tank top although slightly shorter than before, cutting a few inches off of the end of the top enough to make a leather chocker. My hair brushed down with a part down the center my antennae's laying down flat against my cheeks just they way Axel would like it. Turning the knob I peeked out, spotting the Graceful Assassin before me.

Marluxia tilted his head slowly at my appearance, smirking lightly with his usual confident self. I stood there, lips quivering and body shivering as my arms crossed over another. "Wh-What do you w-want?" I asked while stepping back into my room allowing the other to enter. The young nobody slipped into my room slowly, closing and locking the door behind him. Watching him closely I made my way over to my cloak not being able to stand moving around without it.

Marluxia flopped down quickly onto my bed, idly twirling his finger around within his hair. "Going somewhere?" He asked while shifting his sapphire blue orbs towards me with a curious gaze. I nodded slowly in reply while tugging the zipper up as quickly as I could. "I see… well you look absolutely stunning, Larxene." He chucked softly holding his hand out towards me.

I just stood there staring blankly towards him, confused with his sudden gesture. Backing up I bumped into another form. Tanned hands quickly grasped my shoulders before spinning me around. "Ready to go, Larxy?" Axel grinned widely as his hands raced down towards my own, grasping them then tugging me off. With no time to give any sort of thanks to Marluxia I was only able to give the Graceful Assassin a small wave in reply. Axel had already tugged me through a portal and back to the clock tower. I stumbled out quickly once again almost falling over the edge. The pyro swiftly tugged me back into his form holding me closely. "You look so amazing!" He murred loudly, nuzzling his cheek against mine so affectionately. I took a small step back away from him, blushing and rubbing my cheeks quickly. The feeling of his affection was always welcome but this act annoyed me somehow.

I grinned towards him with sparks flying within my electric blue gaze. "That's only half of it." I stated while removing my cloak, setting it down near the edge of the tower. Axel's eyes seemed to pop out of his head as he stumbled back against the clock. His lips quivered, trying to find the words to say, but no luck. He was completely speechless, and he couldn't have reacted in a better way. Swaying my hips side to side confidently I gazed towards him. "So is this normal enough to be around those with hearts?"

Axel gave me a quick nod, grasping my ungloved hand. With that he swiftly slipped out of his cloak, wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. Nothing too flashy but it was still a lot better than a dark leather cloak. "I see you're trying to stand out a bit more than me, although I'm not complaining." He would chuckle reaching towards my hand. For the first time my bare hands felt his warm flesh. The heat radiating from his body made me realize how cold I actually was. Having my mind caught up in impressing him I had forgotten how cold I felt without my cloak just the overpowering sensation of warmth surging through my being with only a single touch. "As long as our skin touches you won't be cold at all." He smiled warmly, tugging me even closer to his form. His emerald gaze glanced off towards the sun as it slowly drifted downward. The pyro opened a portal off to the right before slipping his hand towards the small of my back, "Let's get going. Time is running out."Axel spoke softly, leading me into the portal.

Warping into a dark underground tunnel off towards a corner to be hidden from ones with hearts that maybe undetected. With a heated touch to the middle of my back while the other hand gripped firmly against my left hand, Axel's gaze glanced around slowly before leaning me towards the exit and into Station Plaza. The sand toned building around us stood tall and as I gazed upward I noticed that here was the very clock tower we stood upon. I guess I never put much thought into staring that far down to actually notice that we were sitting here. Axel's hand slowly slipped around my waist, tugging me towards the entrance of Central Station. Surprisingly the thought of where we were actually going never crossed my mind. I was too busy taking in everything that I saw. Other's with hearts that walked past me, radiating they're own source of heat from their bodies. Those that acted so kindly with another and seemed so close. A small group of friends were waiting at the ticket booth, laughing and smiling brightly. They seemed to be really enjoying themselves and at that moment I noticed everyone around me seemed to be smiling and laughing. Ones being with hearts live such a carefree life while Nobodies seem to walk their own path of so called emotionless suffering, only longing to be among the normal humans once again.

With that diabolical smirk painting over his lips, Axel led me up towards the ticket booth. Confidence burned within his eyes more than usual and it had seemed the pyro really had something big planned. "Today, you and I have hearts…" He whispered softly as his grasp tugged me even closer to his heated frame. While one pale hand rested firmly to his chest I leaned up against him. "Although my heart is right beside me." This time he spoke a bit louder enough so that others could hear him. A few girls standing behind us giggled softly at the pyro's kind words towards me. It seemed we really pulled it off seeming like an actual normal couple in public. Once we made it to the ticket booth he slipped a small pouch of munny onto the desk in exchange for two tickets.

Walking off towards the trail a thought passed through my mind on the reason of paying for something like this when we could simply warp there. Being a Nobody may have its faults of living a heartless life, although being able to travel within a blink of an eye was a great advantage. My electric blue gaze shifted towards my pyro with a puzzled expression. "Why take a train?" I whispered softly as we approached the trail. Keeping silent for now the pyro just stood there, staring at the door waiting for it to open. I suppose the question wasn't worth answering. It was simply obvious why we wouldn't use our powers to do such. This is something those with hearts do, and like he said for today we are normal like everyone else. As soon as the doors slide open, Axel darted inside tugging me along with him. He ran towards the very back of the train dragging me shortly behind him. A chill quickly ran up my spine as my grasp on his hand began to loosen and slip away. Instantly my body was freezing cold turning paler than usual as I darted after him, trying my best to keep up with him. "A-Axel!" I gasped loudly as pale slender fingers reached towards his tanned skin.

Flopping down into the back seat, Axel grabbed my hand tugging me down to sit beside him. Shivering intensely I latched onto him for warm only to notice everyone else staring at me. Thin lips quivering and teeth chattering I glanced about, staring back towards the others with hearts. Whispers could be heard from the other stepping onto the trail. Simple questions of 'It's boiling hot outside today' and 'Why in the world is that girl shivering like that'. A curious maroon brow perked up as the pyro gazed towards me. With a nervous chucked he slipped his arms around my shoulder. "Don't worry, babe. We'll fix that low iron of yours up soon! You really need to start taking those supplements again!" Axel teased while pressing his lips to my forehead. A blushed instantly formed over my cheeks as the large crowd began to laugh and disperse off in the direction of the seating area. Heaving a relieved sigh, Axel's grip tightened against my shoulder. "Sorry about that. I really didn't know what else to sa--."

Before he could finish his sentence I had already passed right out still feeling drained from my ordeal with Vexen. With the light pale rose blush still gracing my cheeks I sighed softly in my sleep, hand tightly gripped to the pyro's shirt. At this moment not even Axel couldn't help but blush as well, rolling his eyes off to the side before sliding his arm around my waist, firmly placing his hand over my stomach. I over heard others compliment Axel on how good we looked together. His only reply was a small chuckle followed by a light squeeze to my stomach. Time began to shift by and before I knew it the pyro had fallen asleep as well, head resting on top of my own. With a small nudge Axel was awakened by a young girl with deep brown hair and jade green eyes.

"Sorry to wake you two, but this is the last stop." She explained while pointing out the window. With a loud yawn Axel glanced towards me only to find electric blue orbs staring back at him. Brushing his index finger along my cheek he gave the girl a small nod before one of her friends called for her. "Olette! Come on hurry up!" Shouted a young boy peeking his head through the door. A mess of blond hair and a goofy smile this kid really had a face I wouldn't forget. The girl quickly turned around, giving us a small wave before sprinting off to her friends.

For now Axel and I were alone on the train, getting ready to depart. My hand slowly lifted upward as sparks began to fly around them. The lights on the train would flicker then suddenly dim down. "Only halfway charged…" I sighed softly while moving my hand back down towards my side. Axel shifted towards me, moving both hands to my cheeks. Once our eyes met we both remained silent. Soon that mischievous smirk moved over his lips as he leaned closer to me with those heated lips inching closer and closer. Just then his lips darted upward, planting over my forehead before slipping away. Taking my hand in his, he tugged me along once again, dragging me off of the train. "H-Hey! You tease!!!" I shouted loudly, trying my best to keep up with him.

The smile over his lips never left for a second. For emotionless beings there was a lot of enthusiasm within this nobody. Emerald green eyes gazed back towards me as the redheaded nobody would smile warmly. My cheeks heated up instantly from such a loving gaze. I never thought I could possibly make someone this happy just by being around them. That someone like me, no a nobody like me could possibly be such wonderful company. We stood there together on concrete steps gazing over the sparkling ocean. I never thought Axel would be taking me to the beach then again I wasn't going to complain about it. It was beautiful really, the way the sun looked as it shifted down off in the horizon making the ocean glow brightly. With a light tug Axel pulled me off to the right, moving down towards the beach. He paused for a moment, kneeling down in front of him slowly. Grasping my leg the pyro would lift my foot up then remove my boots. If he had given me any clue that where we would be going to the beach I would have searched for something else. Axel chucked softly while rubbing his hands up my legs slowly, seeing as he already came prepared wearing sandals.

"Now let's go find a spot to relax, okay?" He spoke softly as he moved to his feet standing before me. I gave him a small nod in reply while gripping his hand tightly within my own. Grabbing hold of my boots with his free hand we moved a long to a clearing that seemed to be secluded from the three children who also ventured out to the beach. Stepping onto the hot sand I jumped a bit, though it wasn't all that bad. It was cooling down as the sun began to set, though it was still pretty hot from such a boiling summer day. Approaching the water, Axel tugged me down onto his lap. With our feet out touching wet sand feeling splashing water against them as short waves continued to come in. The feeling was quite refreshing. There I sat between Axel's legs with my back facing him. His large hands cupping mine as his lips lightly brushed against my right ear. "Larxene… L-A-R-X-E-N-E…" He would whisper softly before pulling his right hand away from me.

"Axel… A-X-E-L…" I giggled softly while moving my index finger towards my lips. By now I had no idea why he would spell out my own name to me, but he had more. His emerald hues glanced off to the right, following his hand as he spelled out my name in the sand, but there was something wrong. He forgot a certain letter in my name. _L-A-R-E-N-E_. "Larene? You forget the X." From that moment on I seemed puzzled, gazing towards the name before me.

Axel frowned a bit while writing out another name next to my own. _L-E-A_. "If you noticed… Lea is a completely different name, one that you don't know." He mumbled softly to me while resting his chin on my shoulder. "Lea… is my real name. Well actually it's my somebody name." He would explain to me, while swirling his finger about in the sand once more. _R-E-L-E-N-A._ "If you remove the X from your name and unscramble the letters that gives you your somebody name. The name that you were given when you and your heart were whole." My head tilted slowly, nuzzling up against his. All of this was still so confusing to me, but I tried my best to get it down. "I know this is all confusing, but that's why the name bother's you, because it is your name in a sense."

My eyes shifted away from the writing in the sand for a moment, gazing towards the setting sun. I wanted him to shush about it all and just spend time with me, just hold me and watch the sun set together. Together as a couple, and together as somebodys. "Axel… all I care about is who I am now. I don't want to be Relena and I don't want you to be Lea… I want to stay Larxene because Larxene is the girl you fell in love with." I whispered softly, blushing horribly from my own words. Was it even possible for something as sweet as that to escape my lips? Frightening to me though I wouldn't take it back I meant every last word of it. I could feel Axel's lips forming a warm smile against my neck. With a small sigh he would nip playfully at my ear while wrapping his arms around me quickly. His right hand crept up my form slowly, gently brushing along my cheek as he turned my face towards him slowly. This kiss I'm sure I'll never forget. Warm heated lips brushed along my own so lightly it left a tingling feeling behind. Parting his lips slowly Axel let out a small murmur against my lips. '_I love you_.'

With those three words uttered our lips merely melted away together. One heated hand resting against my stomach and the other my cheek the pyro continued to kiss me. Lips smacking loudly each time they would part. I could feel small sparks between each kiss he would plant. I wanted to reply to him so badly, but his lips just kept attacking. We just sat there together on the sand with waves splashing against our feet, lips locked together in a loving kiss. Lifting my right hand up I quickly placed my index finger to his lips, whispering softly '_I love you too, Axel._' Once hearing my reply he quickly grabbed hold of my hand, spinning me around to face him. Emerald green eyes now gazing into electric blue hues he quickly leaned back, pulling me down to rest against his chest. By then the sun had set and the night sky was lit up completely by stars. Axel closed his eyes slowly, kissing the top of my head as I clung tightly to him.

_I wish time would just stop right now so I can stay with you... just like this… forever. _

**End of Chapter Six  
**

**I know it's really been so so long since I've posted a chapter. I'm really sorry about that but life decided to crash on me again after I got my laptop fixed. Long story short my hard drive crashed again and once I got it fixed I got kicked out of my house then I started my first job, which was a night job so I slept all day. So I never had time to work on it. But hey I quit my job and I'm looking for a new one so in the mean time I'm going to update this a lot more until I finish it. Maybe with my next job I'll have more time to work on this. I really do want to finish this! Well anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Axel and Larxene are just so cute together, but how long will this last? **


End file.
